Phineas and Ferb: the Hunger Games: ATSD
by jessie hamster
Summary: In the second dimension where children ages 12-18 must fight to the death for the amusement of Heinz Doofensmirtsz and his family. There is a young boy and girl and there journey in the death defying Hunger Games. Phinabella in later chapters. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**The Reaping**

_Phineas Point of View:_

My eyes shoot open at the sound of a female cry. I turn my head toward the direction. It is my older sister, Candace. She is fifteen I am twelve.

"Shh, it's okay," my mom sooths, wearing her normal dooferalls. Everybody in Danville has to wear the boring outfits. It is the law.

"No, it's not," Candace, sobs. It is very rare seeing her cry. Normally she is stronger then this. "In my dream Phineas was picked."

What? Why would I be picked? It is my first year and Candace says she is confident her and I would not be picked.

"Candace," I start. She turns her head toward me, eyes red and puffy with tears.

"I know Phineas, but what if _you _got picked? And I was helpless to do anything but watch you die on television?" Candace asks.

"Candace, Phineas, you two is not going to be picked," Mom says, firmly.

It is strange. I never thought I would use the word firmly to describe the way my mom speaks. Usually she is crying. Slipping away from us. Mourning dad's death after he died in the mines.

"I know that because God is on our side," she says, "He wouldn't let that happen to you. And even if it did happen, I'd know you'd become victors."

"Yeah, but there's only going to be _one_ victor mom!" Candace snaps.

Mom looks a little scared from Candace's little outburst.

"Okay fine," she replies. "Remember the reaping is at two."

She walks back to her bedroom.

"Hm, well that went swell," Candace grumbles sarcastically, "Phineas, c'mon, we need to catch some game today."

Candace and I walk out of the house, run down the streets, and dodge several mindless normbots. We reach the 'electric' fence. (The fence is electric, but it never works.)

The two of us climb under the gap under the fence and enter the woods.

Hidden beneath a log in a tree, is my bow and arrow along with Candace's bo-staff. We grab the weapons and then just sit quietly, waiting for today's dinner.

After a while, I hear a rustle in the leaves. I look at Candace. She is the one who normally gets us the food by hitting its pressure points with the staff and then slicing its throat with her pocketknife.

"It's all yours," she says.

_Oh, wow! _I think.

I take out an arrow, aim carefully, trying not to let my excitement show, and then fire.

_Thud!_ The arrow hits the rabbit in the neck, killing it in an instant.

"Good shot, little bro," she says.

We run over to the deceased animal.

"Wow, this is gonna make some good stew, huh Candace?" I ask, "Or should we sell it at the Hob?"

"Hm, no, it would make a good stew, besides mom has been getting kinda sick of eating greens," she says. "But let's just wait around here for a while. I do not feel like missing anything worth selling. Besides, we have an hour."

"Yeah, you're right," I say, taking my arrow out of the rabbit.

A little while goes by before I spot something magnificent. It rustled through the leaves at good speed, gracefully. My eyes grow wide with excitement. I tug at Candace's shirt. She looks over and sees the. . .

"A deer! Candace look, a deer!" I exclaim.

The creature, startled, runs off.

Candace and I pursue.

Candace climbs a tree, and takes her knife out.

I outrun the deer and jump in front of it.

"Boo!" I yell. The deer turns and runs where Candace is ready with here knife.

The deer runs underneath the tree Candace is occupying. She jumps down and lands on the deer and slits the creature's throat.

"That was awesome, Candace!" I say, walking back to her.

"Yeah, so we'll sell the deer and eat the rabbit for dinner, okay," she suggest.

"Sound's like a plan," I agree.

We go back through the fence, dodge more normbots run up the street and enter the Hob, an old abandoned building once useful for coal miners.

"Ah the Flynn kids. What do you have for me today?" Reginald asks. He's an old man with a British accent Candace and I trade with.

Candace hands him the deer.

"Oh, my!" he exclaims. Getting a deer is something very special were I come from. "Bless you two so much! Thank you! thank you! thank you!"

"What's that?" I ask, staring at a golden pin with a Mocking jay inside the neatly crafted circle.

"Oh, its just a pricy good luck charm," he says.

"How much?" Candace asks.

"Oh, you deserve it Phineas, you've been so good to me." he replies.

"Wow, thanks," I say, taking the pin.

The two of us walk back to our house with mom waiting for us.

"Phineas, Candace, I laid your outfits out for you," mom says quietly as we enter the house.

I grow a little scared. This is my first reaping. Although, I try to hide it.

Twenty minutes later, Candace's hair has the most beautiful curls in her hair. Her outfit is nothing more then a red blouse, white skirt and red shoes. As for me, I have an orange long sleeved top, blue pants (a little baggy) and black leather shoes.

"You both look so amazing," mom comments.

All of District 12's kid pour into the square, dressed in nice clothes.

After signing in, I go to a group of kids my age.

They split us up in groups by age. Youngest ones in back and oldest ones in front. They also have us categorized by age to. Girls on left and boys on right.

With normbots surrounding us, a woman in a ridiculous pink wig walks up on stage.

Charlene Doofensmirtsz is her name. Candace told me.

She starts off with the same phrase that I have always wanted to go up on stage and punch in the face for saying it: "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever _be in your favor!"

Just then, our district's victor, Danny (I can't remember his last name) walked up on stage.

"Sorry I'm late," He apologizes, taking his seat next to the mayor.

"Ladies first!" Charlene continues, cheerily.

She walks over to the big glass bowl, dips her hand in, and pulls it out, walks back to the microphone. She announced the name in a serious tone. My heart almost stopped as I pleaded it wouldn't be Candace. Luckily it wasn't: "Isabella Garcia-Shapiro."

_Thank you, Lord_ I think, gratefully that it isn't Candace. _Wait! I know her!_

She's the backer's daughter and had a _huge_ crush on me since I can remember. In addition, she's my only friend I've ever had. My friend is going to be a tribute to fight to the death for the entertainment of Heinz Doofensmirtsz and the rest of his family and friends!

Isabella walks up on stage, completely emotionless. She wears a dark pink dress with black shoes and a pink bow. Her clothes, like everybody else's, is torn a lot and covered in black stains.

"Boys next!" sings Charlene.

She goes over to the boy's bowl, pulls out a piece of paper randomly walks back over to the center of the stage and announces the name.

And in that moment the name is announced, I see Candace start to cry as my whole world ends.

"Phineas Flynn."

**Well first of all, I wanna say that I'm sorry if this seems like I'm copying someone. But I LOVED the move the Hunger Games so much! And the show Phineas and Ferb is my favorite TV show. Anyway tell me what you think. Oh yeah, who showed I use for Cato, Thresh and Cove? I also wanna avoid OC so give me a character from the show. Wow, I'm just a chatterbox! Sheesh never though I'd see the day.**

**IF YOU'RE A CHRISTIAN SAY IT LOUD AND PROUD! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Tributes**

I walk up slowly onto the stage and stand next to Isabella.

"I give you the tributes of District 12!" Charlene sings, "You may now applaud!"

However, nobody does. They just stand there in silence. I can see Charlene looking uneasy about the silence.

But after a while, I see Candace touch her three middle fingers on her left hand to her lips and hold it out to me. Soon, everybody does the same hand motion Candace does. It is a signal we have not used for a long time since the war and District 13 was demolished. It means goodbye, too.

I force myself not to cry.

The normbots lead us to separate rooms in the Justice Building.

The room is so luxurious I cannot help but stare at the room until I hear a knock on my door.

"Yeah?" I ask.

Mom, Candace and Perry, my pet platypus, enter the room.

Mom runs up and hugs me.

"Oh, Phineas," she sobs. "I'm so sorry."

"Mom," I begin. "It'll be okay. Candace has been training me since I was nine. Plus the training before the games should help."

"Twenty-four kids and only one comes out," mom says. "Promise me it'll be you, Phineas."

_Well isn't that what you said about me not being picked and here I am? _I think, rudely. It wasn't her fault. Plus I remember that old little Bible verse Candace told me before I went to bed.

_Trust in the Lord with all your heart and good things will come unto you._

"You need to promise me this Phineas," Candace says, strongly and after mom releases, "no matter what, you'll try your best."

"Yes, yes I will," I assure her.

Perry chatters.

I hug him tightly.

Just then, a normbots enters the room and tell mom, Candace and Perry it's time to go.

My next visit is from Isabella's mom, Vivian. She just blabbers on about a bunch of useless things before handing me something.

"Here take it," she says, hading me a batch of cookies.

"Cookies? Well thanks," I reply.

"And remember," she starts. "My daughter Isabella is very precious to me, so observing your hunting skills I want you to protect my daughter while she's in the games."

Protect Isabella? But isn't she right now planning to murder me the second the games begin? Protect some girl who will kill me the first chance she gets?

"Yes ma'am," I reply anyway.

"Good," she says before being escorted out of the room by a normbot.

Here I am in the Hunger Games. Several days to train before the force you to murder each other on live television.

I feel angry with Vivian. Protect her daughter? Can't she take care of herself? I'll probably be dead before I can ever manage to do anything at all.

_Protect my daughter so she can murder you later on and be crowned victor, _I think. _Ever heard of ever man for himself? I can barely protect myself for crying-out-loud! _I think again. But I soon remember what really matters. _Candace is counting on me._

We're in a train, traveling to the Capitol.

The Capitol is where Doofensmirtsz lives with all of the rich ridiculous idiots. Everything about the place is so bizarre. People don't have to worry about starvation or disease. Bright, colorful, and cruel, that's what I think of it.

"So the train goes 250 MPH?" Isabella asks Charlene.

"Of course it does," she replies. "We've got all the best technology in the whole world here."

_I thought technology was only for smart people not a bunch of monkeys! _I think, bitterly.

"If you think this is spectacular then wait 'til you see the Capital itself," Danny says. He is sitting in a circular blue chair.

The whole train is luxurious. Light blue wallpaper. Chandeliers dangling from the ceiling. Even plants are aboard the train. One of the train cars even holds a dinning room.

We enter the station. The second I step out, globs of reporters surround me with bright lights flashing. A hand pulls on my collar and I am soon . . . Well safe with Danny, Isabella and Charlene.

_Rip!_ Goes the piece of fabric as its torn off my leg by a woman with yellow hair and purple lip stick.

"Wow, your not as hairy as I'd expected," she comments.

_Well sorry for not being a monkey!_ I think while standing in the blue robe that I was given.

"Well that's the last of it," she says as she throws the piece of fabric in a trashcan.

"Alright, that's it, grease him down!" she says.

A man, with orange eyeliner and brown hair with purple streaks, commences scrubbing me with some sort of lotion.

I'm in the remake center. Isabella and I came here because there is supposed to be a ceremony tonight to welcome the tributes and win over sponsors. So we need to look less 'barbaric'.

Moments later, I'm waiting for my stylist, Bobbi Fabulous.

_Don't scream when you see him, _I think. When those two came in here, I screamed out of pure horror when seeing them.

Bobbi walks in. He wears white pants that grow big by the bottom, a black turtleneck and I think black high heels. His hair is plain white but puffy also, a little bit of blue is seen in his hair. He also wears black glasses that conceal his eyes.

"Oh, you must be Phineas Flynn from District 12," he asks.

"Yeah, you hear to make me look good before I'm spattered in blood and breathing my last breath?" I answer darkly.

I see he's a little disgusted with my reply but I can't tell anything because of his glasses.

"Um . . . No I'm here to win over sponsers with you by making an impression," he replies.

"An impression?" I ask.

"You see . . . "Tonight each tribute will make an appearance. The sponsors can choose to like them or not. And my goal here is to make you and your friend unforgettable," he explains.

"Again, to make us look pretty before dying on TV for entertainment," I reply.

He grows a little annoyed.

Isabella and I are with Bobbi and his assistant Sherman, trying to pick out a costume to make are impression.

"Okay, we'll need something they won't forget," Sherman, says. Sherman has a blue suit on and has only green eyeliner.

Our costumes are supposed to represent District 12, which are the coalmines.

"Well need something black," Bobbi says. "Wait I've got it! You two aren't afraid of fire right?"

Isabella and I look at him, confused.

Minutes later, I am in a black unitard. My shoes are black leather boots that reach up to my knees. Isabella is wearing the exact same thing. We both have Bobbi attach a black cape to us.

"What's the cape for?" Isabella questions.

"We're going to light them on fire," Sherman replies.

My eyes wide and my face goes pale. (Even more then it al ready is).

"What!" I say.

"No, not that," Bobbi says. "The fire's fake. You won't be harmed at all. Plus didn't I say unforgettable?"

"Yeah but I don't wanna be remembered as the boy from district 12 burnt alive," I reply, harshly.

"It's fake, you two won't feel a thing and it'll win over sponsors," Bobbi says.

We get into the chariot that has four coal black horses that'll lead the way for us.

Sherman lights the capes on fire as we start to go through the massive doors out into the public.

I gasp and wait for the heat to start. But . . . Nothing. No heat, no pain. Isabella looks surprised.

"Remember, appear friendly," he says. I think he said that because of what I said in the remake room.

He shouts something else as the chariot rolls out but I can't hear it nor can Isabella.

We roll out into the open. Massive crowds cheer when they see us.

"District 12!" they cheer.

I look over to Isabella; she is blowing kisses to them, which they try to catch as if they are real.

I gaining confidence and remembering what Bobbi had said, put on my biggest smile and wave.

After the enthusiastic event is over, the chariot stops at the Training Center. A building with twelve floors. One for each District.

Isabella and I get off the chariot. I soon notice the dirty looks we are given by the other tributes. Compared to us, they probably weren't noticed at all. Invisible. Like I was before I came here.

Out of the chariot, I soon notice that Isabella and I are holding hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Training**

After sleeping soundly in a luxurious king sized bed in a bedroom full of wondrous gadgets, Isabella and I are called for breakfast with Danny, Charlene and Bobbi.

"Sleep well?" Danny asks.

"Yeah, guess so," I reply wearily. Last night Isabella and I spent several hour talking about the games and what we are planning to do tomorrow.

"Good because there's a big, big day a head of us!" sings Charlene.

"Today is the first day of training," Danny explains.

"Mm," I agree as I eat a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

"Oh fabulous," Bobbi says. "Because there are some things we need to go over."

"Okay, Isabel, Phineas you two stole the show last night which is good but I'm thinking that you two should stick together in the Training Center because the sponsors think you're together."

I almost choke. "Together?" I ask. "How?"

"I think holding hands must've done something and romance will get you some good sponsors."

"Why they won't be at the Training Center," I say. Isabella steps on my foot from underneath the table.

"Actually they will plus sticking together will help you learn about each other," Danny says.

"Learn about each other? But the second we're in the arena, we'll just be trying are best to kill each other," I protest.

"Yes but being . . . Star-crossed lovers will win sponsors that can save your lives! By giving you water, food, blankets and medicine! So just deal with it!" Danny says, getting louder.

I am about to protest but Isabella yet again steps on my foot, although harder. She is _really _enjoying today for sure.

"Finish your breakfast and we'll be on our way," Charlene sings.

We are at the Training Center with our coach, who is explaining the rules to us.

All of the tributes wear the same outfit. It is a one-piece suit with a little bit of red outline and we are given black leather boots too. The outfit also features our District number on the back in big print.

"Now, each station will provide that relates to survival skills or training with weaponry," our coach, an athletic looking man named Roger, begins. "You may not fight with the other tributes-you'll have plenty of time to that in the arena-and you may train individually or together; whichever you choose."

I cannot help but look around the room at the other tributes. They look about my age and they seem the same size.

However, one boy sticks out; he is big and looks strong although not tall. I think he is from District 2. I think his name is Buford.

Another girl gets my attention too. She has brown hair, blue eyes and a serious look upon her face. She is from District 4. If I can remember, her name is Vanessa, like Dr. Doofensmirtsz's daughter.

She may be one of the careers. A career is a person from a district that has trained for this moment all her/his life.

I had better watch out for those two.

I decide to go to one of the survival stations with Isabella following. (Of course)

On the way here, Danny told us to stay clear of the stuff we are good at because we need to save that for our private lesson.

The survival stations features how to tie knots to trap other tributes.

Isabella and I pass the course with ease. After that, we go to another survival station. The station teaches us about the edible plants and the how you can tell the difference between deadly plants and ones that are not.

I also pass that with ease. Isabella has some trouble, thought.

The day passes easily. Soon, we are beginning to sit down and eat some food at the lunchroom from the buffet.

We both smile and I occasionally laugh as if Isabella said something funny.

The next three days pass and it is paying off. I have learned how to make traps, what plants are edible and I can handle a knife easily. In addition, the private lessons are paying off because my aim is better then ever. In addition, Isabella is showing to be good with rope.

Now I am getting ready to throw a spear at one of the dummies.

"Phineas look," Isabella says, pointing to a little black girl. "Looks like someone's admiring you."

I look over. And just like Isabella said, a little black girl is standing there, watching us. She has the number eleven on her jumpsuit. Her teeth stick out a little. Her hair is in two puffy pigtails. And she looks small for her age. A lot.

"Isn't she the District 11 girl who came here with the green haired kid?" I ask, as I throw the spear at the dummy, hitting its chest.

"Yeah," Isabella replies.

We are soon called to the lunchroom. Today is the day we present each other individually in front of the Gamemakers.

The Gamemakers summon us by districts. One goes first and Isabella and I go last because we are from District 12. The boys go first and girls go next.

The tributes are called one by one. Soon Isabella and I are the only ones left.

I am soon summoned.

"Be careful and remember to aim straight," Isabella warns.

I am lead to the room by two normbots. When I enter the room, the Gamemakers sit in the elevated part of the gymnasium. And then, sitting there, is a bow and six arrows.

I pick up the bow and an arrow. I aim the arrow directly at the target fifteen yard away.

I shoot the arrow . . .And miss but just by a little bit. Just by a few inches.

I yet again pick up the bow and aim the arrow. I shoot the target, dead center.

I look at the Gamemakers. They're not even paying attention! It looks like they took an interest in that stupid pig that just arrived at the buffet.

_We'll see about that! _I think.

I pick up my bow and aim the arrow before even stopping to think. And with my cheeks burning red with anger, I fire the arrow . . .

Gasps soon emerge where the arrow was shot. The Gamemakers stare at me with what seems to be horror. It looks like I shoot the apple straight out of the pigs mouth and pinned it against the wall.

"Thank you for your consideration," I reply with anger sarcastically.

I walk away, leaving a room full of awestruck overly dressed morons to Isabella.

**Hey everyone! It's me Jessie! Tell me what you think! :D by the way the girl from District 4 named Vanessa is Stinkfly3 OC.**

**and remember: IF YOU'RE A CHRISTIAN SAY IT PROUD AND LOUD! 'member to review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Scores and the Interviews**

Letting my anger subside, I soon realize what I have done. I made myself look like a total fool. Shooting an arrow at the Gamemakers that could have killed them!

I head back to my room. I lock the door and sob uncontrollably.

_Now you have done it _I think.

Candace is counting on me to win and I let anger get to me. I will probably be arrested or worse, have my family harmed.

Although the private session with the Gamemakers was not aired for all the Capital or any of the Districts to see. So why should I worry?

After forty-five minutes of wailing, I soon realize they can't do anything to my family or me.

Just then, Charlene and Danny knock on my door.

"Phineas, dinner time!" Danny states.

_Well at least if I get a low score that means I'll probably live longer _I assure myself before getting up and walking to the dinning room.

There, Isabella, Bobbi, Sherman, Danny and Charlene are waiting for me.

"Oh good your up," Bobbi says.

"The scores will be released in an hour so eat away," Sherman confirms.

I sit next to Isabella. We eat for a while before Danny breaks the silence.

"Okay so tell me. How'd it go?" he asks.

"Well, when I went in there, they seemed kinda frightened and didn't pay much attention to me. So I just showed them what I could do with some rope. Tie knots for traps choke someone. All that," Isabella says.

"And you Phineas?" Danny asks.

I don't know what to say. I can't lie and I don't feel I want them to know about the little incident.

Oh well.

"Well nothing much . . . I showed them my skills. But those freaks didn't pay much attention so I took an arrow and shot it at 'em," I say, waiting for the worst.

"You _what_!" Danny says, as Charlene eyes wide and Sherman almost chokes on a chicken leg.

"Well they didn't pay attention and their jobs are to pay attention to the tributes! If they didn't see what I was doing, they might give me a random score! And I'd appreciate being judged fairly!" I blurt out.

"Well it is their job so I guess you had a right to do that," Charlene says.

"You didn't kill any one, did you?" Bobbi asks.

"Heck no, I just shot at the apple in the pigs mouth and pinned it to the wall," I say, truthfully. "Do you think they'll do anything to my family or me?"

"No, they won't because if they did they'd have to tell everyone what happened and they want the session with the tributes to stay private," Danny assures.

"Oh good," I say, relived.

"Oh yes I almost forgot," Bobbi starts. "All the tributes are to be interviewed by a man named Roger Doofensmirtsz. Our dictators' brother. We'll need to pick out some outfits for you two!"

Ten minutes later, Isabella and I along with Charlene, Danny, Bobbi and Sherman waiting for the scores.

They go by tribute number. District 1 goes first and we go last because we're from District 12.

The scores numbers are 1-12. One is low and twelve is high.

The scores are show. The career tributes like Buford and Vanessa get an eight and ten. Little Holly from District 11 gets seven. Finally its are turn. Isabella gets an eight and I get an . . .

"An eleven! H-how is that possible?" I ask.

"Who cares? All that matters is how high your score is!" Danny exclaims gleefully.

"Oh how joyful!" says Charlene.

"Wow! An eleven! I didn't think anybody got a score that high!" Sherman observes.

"But they looked so frightened! How did I get an eleven? Do you think they were drunk?" I ask, still skeptical about the eleven.

"No, Phineas you got your score fair and square," Isabella, says.

"An eleven! I can't wait until your interview! Your have so many sponsors," Bobbi says. "That reminds me; wait until you see your interview outfit!"

"What is it? More flames?" I ask.

"Sort of," he replies.

That night, Isabella and I sit together on a window seat in my room.

"What do you think we should do about the interviews?" Isabella asks.

"I don't know. Just do what Danny says. Be star-crossed lovers. Act like we care about each other," I say.

"But I do care about you," Isabella states.

"Yeah I know but in the interview you know we're doing it to win sponsors . . . It isn't real," I say coldly. Isabella has a crush on me and I just made me her first target to kill when we're in the arena with my comment.

"Sorry," I apologize quickly.

"So we act like we love each other but the second we're in the arena we're just going to forget about the whole 'star crossed lovers' thing and kill each other on sight?" she asks.

An idea pops into my head. "Or we could form an alliance," I suggest.

Isabella's eyes widen. "An alliance? Won't that make the other tributes more likely to come after us?" she asks.

"Well we both aren't expected to win. We just pretend to love each other and survive as long as possible," I say.

"Well that sounds like a good plan," she says as she gets up to go to her room. "And remember Phineas; try your best for me."

I'm left alone in a gigantic room with a knot in my stomach. Candace said the same thing to me before I was taken away.

That brings me back to when Candace was teaching me how to hunt.

She loved that I wanted to become a hunter and catch game with her.

"Just aim carefully and fire," I remember her saying.

I fall asleep with the memory of Candace and the number 11 fresh in my mind.

I wake up in the morning. Charlene is pounding on my door.

"Wake up! We've got a big, big, big day a head of us!" she sings cheerfully.

I get up, dress in a orange shirt and blue pants and black boots, and head out to the dinning room.

"Oh good I thought you'd sleep in bed all day," Charlene says.

"Okay, Phineas, Isabella today you'll be interviewed about your life back home, your little 'romance' with each other and what your strategy for the games." Bobbi instructs. "So we need you to act cheery, don't give off to much information and tell them what your job was back in District 12 and how you two met. Oh and you'll be interview individually too."

"That sounds good and easy," Isabella remarks.

Forty minutes later, I am with our own prep teams and Bobbi.

I'm having on of the prep team members drown my face in a tan color because Bobbi says I'm so pale I will need it. A lot.

After the agonizing makeup, glitter, eyeliner and other artificial things to make me look good, Bobbi soon brings out my tuxedo.

"Close your eyes," he commands.

I feet the prep team dress me in the suit.

After the prep team is done, Bobbi dismisses them.

"You can open your eyes now," he says.

I open my eyes to see I'm where a basic black and white tuxedo.

"What so special about this?" I question.

"Nothing yet, but do you remember the capes that could be set on fire?" he asks.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with this?" I ask, confused.

"The tuxedo is made out of the same material! During your interview with Roger, you ask if you can show off your flames. The whole tuxedo will light on fire! Of course, it's fake. And that way you'll win over sponsors with ease!"

"So when it's my turn you want me to go up on stage and have the suit light on fire? Won't that scare the crud out of the audience?"

"No and yes. They'll be so amazed by your trick that your win over sponsors with ease just like I said."

"Um, okay I guess it would work," I agree.

"Good," he says. "Oh and I want you to appear friendly."

"Well I'm good at that. I'll just pretend I'm talking to Candace, my older sister," I say. Saying her name makes me feel a little sick.

We're at the building where the interview will take place.

Isabella is wearing a big puffy pink dress, a big sparkly bow and her hair is in a braid.

"Hey Phineas, watcha doin'?" she asks sweetly.

Just like the scores, District 12 will go last. So we need to make up a conversation to pass the time.

"Nothing much, you?" I return.

One by one, the tributes are called up.

Buford, from District 2, is interviewed. He wears a light blue tuxedo. I can tell that he'll be ready the second the games begin and he is not letting anything get in the way between him and being crowned victor. Confident, brutal and fierce fighting. I make a mental note to stay away from him at all cost.

The next one I bother to pay attention to is Vanessa, the girl from District 4. She wears a plain pink dress with a pink ribbon tied on her waist and a pink sleeveless jacket. In addition, her hair is full of curls. I can tell she's like Buford. She is confident, energetic, will try her best to become victor, and has a catchphrase of "How's it goin'?" I need to worry less about her.

The next one I notice is little Holly. She's dressed in a red dress; two red ribbons hold her pigtails up. She seems friendly, nice, smart and full of energy and is always smiling. I think if to form an alliance with anyone it would be her. Plus she says she can climb trees and stay quiet for a long time. I like her.

Next is the green haired kid from District 11 also. He's in a black tuxedo like me with a red bow tie. He's quiet, stronger then he looks, and can kill someone easily if necessary. I think his name is Ferb. I don't need to worry about him coming after me; just that I don't try to pick a fight with him.

The next person they call up is Isabella.

She walks up on stage and sits down, smiling.

"So, Isabella you're from District 12, right?" Roger asks.

"Yeah," Isabella replies.

"So I find it interesting that your score was so high, that must be quite an accomplishment for such a pretty girl," he says.

"Thanks I like trying my best. And I used to work at a bakery with my mom and dad," she replies sweetly.

"Oh, a bakery. Well no wonder you look so strong," he comments.

"Thanks again," Isabella says.

After a while of questions, Roger asks one that gets my attention.

"So Isabella, is it true about the little romance between you and the boy?" Roger inquirs.

"You mean Phineas? Yes it's one hundred percent true," she lies. "I mean he's everything a girl could want. Smart, cute and a good hunter. I've seen him with a bow and arrow. He has great aim! And now his score of eleven makes him even dreamier!"

"Wow, so do you have any plans when the games begin?" he asks.

"Yes I'm planning to protect Phineas at all cost. Kill anyone who bothers to hurt him. I hope he's crowned victor! Someone like him is bound to win! Especially his IQ in the woods. He's so experienced he just _has_ to win! If I could I'd bet on him I would!" Isabella says, with great excitement.

_Wow, she's really selling it _I think.

"Wow, you know if I could bet I think I'd bet on him to," Roger replies. "So do you feel any confidence _you'll _win?"

"Well to be completely honest," Isabella begins. "I'm going to try my best but I'm also hoping I'll die before I can make it to just the two of us. I just can't bare the thought of Phineas and me fighting to the death. And my last moments of breathe I will be wishing Phineas good luck."

The crowd 'awws' in response.

The two of them stand up. And Roger raises Isabella's hand in the air.

"Isabella Garcia-Shipero, everybody!" he hollers, as the crowd cheers.

Soon I'm called up on stage. I sit down next to Roger and wait for the flood of questions.

"Ah, Phineas Flynn, the boy on fire, so are you excited about the games?" he asks.

"Um . . . I guess so. The eleven I got was pretty exciting and my aim's improving," I say, truthfully.

"Oh good. So what did you do back in District 12?" he asks.

"Oh me? Well I went to hunt game with my older sister, Candace. She taught me everything she knows about hunting," I reply.

"Wow, so do you have anything to say about her?" Roger asks.

"Well she's probably the only reason I got an eleven," I say, hoping Candace is watching this.

"Well you must be very lucky to have an older sister like her," Roger says.

"Yes, yes I am," I reply.

"So speaking of boy on fire, mind if I show off a little," I question.

"No, go ahead," Roger replies.

I stand up and and the suit lights on fire.

I hear the audience gasp with terror. But thoses gasp of terror soon turn into gasp of amazment.

They clap and cheer as I sit back down.

"Wow! That was amazing! You just full of surprises!" Roger exclaims, laughing.

"Yeah I know I am," I say, cockily.

The two of us stand up and just like Isabella, he raises my hand and holds it up.

"The magnificent Phineas Flynn, everybody!" Roger says.

I walk back to Isabella and the other tributes.

"That was amazing, Phineas!" Isabella congratulates.

The other tributes look a little ticked off but then I look at Buford. He's giving me the hand motion that I'm going down.

I just made myself an enemy of Buford, the fierce fighting, brutal kid from District 2 who is going to make sure I'm the first one dead the second were in the arena.


	5. Chapter 5

**Let The Games Begin!**

After we get back from the interview, Isabella and I have a talk in her room late at night. It is ten o'clock.

"Phineas," Isabella begins.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"So . . . Y'know when were in the arena tomorrow . . . What are you gonna do when the games begin?" she questions.

"Well, we'll do what we can to survive," I reply.

"Yeah but what about the 'star-crossed lover' thing? What do we do? Abandon the idea the second the games begin and try to kill each other?" she asks.

"No, here's what we'll do . . . You and I can form an alliance, and find some place to hide and wait until the other tributes kill each other off," I suggest.

"But if we're the two people left; won't that cause you and me to fight to the death even though on the interview I said I can't bare the thought?" Isabella asks.

"But nobody's expecting us to win," I say.

"Sure, but what if we _do _make it to the final tributes in the arena? What then?" she asks.

"I'll commit suicide but I'll make sure it looks like I died fighting and it wasn't a suicide," I answer back.

Her eyes wide after hearing my idea. "What! No! I'm not letting you do that! I wasn't lying in the interview! I love you! Moreover, I'm not letting you to kill yourself for me! That's final, Phineas Flynn!" she cries.

"So what then? You and I fight to the death and one of us becomes a victor or we die and let Buford win? Those are the two chooses," I announce.

"Why are you so sure Buford is going to win?" she questions.

"Didn't you see his interview? He's letting nothing stand in the way of him being crowned victor," I say.

"Well being confident that your gonna die and let some neck less leech win isn't a good idea for starters," Isabella says. "Well good night. Big day tomorrow."

I sit in bed, thinking about our conversation.

I smile.

_Neck less leech. Nice one, Isabella _I think.

I drift off into a dreamful slumber, full of thoughts of Candace, Perry, Isabella and my score of eleven.

The next morning, Isabella and I are lead to the roof of the Training Center, where a helicopter is waiting for us.

We sit down in a row of seats, where the other tributes our sitting next or across from us.

A woman wearing a blue medical suit and mask steps in and starts to inject something in to our wrists.

"What is this?" I ask when it's my turn to have an unknown injection of something put into me.

Instead of answering, she rudely grabs my arm and injects it.

"A tracking device," she replies.

A tracking device? Why would I need one anyway? They're know where I am when watching me on TV. Won't they? Or is this so I can't escape the arena? Ha, I'll probably be dead before I even attempt something so stupid.

But then I remember what Isabella said last night.

_Well, being confidence that you're going to die and let some neck less leech win isn't a good idea for starters, _I replay in my head. _And Candace is counting on you._

I feel guilty about my confidence in being the first one dead. I'd promised Candace I would try my best and now I'm laugh when I think becoming the victor of the seventy-fourth, Hunger Games isn't optional.

_I'm sorry Candace, _I think.

We arrive at the building. It's mostly underground, which is why the Capital people call it the catacombs. But in the districts, we call them the stockyards. Places were animals go before slaughter.

The room I'm lead to is a big square room that's walls and floor and ceiling is made of metal. The room contains a red couch at the back of the room, dark brown coffee table, with a blue rug under it. The coffee table has a bowl of fruit on it. And to the left corner of the front part of the room is a tube. The room also has several table filled with glorious looking foods.

Waiting for me is Bobbi, who is currently sitting on the couch.

"Want any food? It's free," Bobbi says.

_You're asking if I want food even though I only have an hour or so to live? _I think, bitterly.

I can't help myself. I stuff myself with the food from the little buffet. Trying to drown out the worry.

After eating, Bobbi shows me the outfit I'm supposed to wear.

It's a black jacket with a dark green top, dark green baggy pants, and soft leather hiking boots.

Just then, Bobbi pulls something out of his jacket. It's the golden pin Reginald gave me. I completely forget about it.

"Danny told me to give this to you," Bobbi explains, as he fastens the pin to my jacket.

_Thank you, Danny _I think.

The next hour pasts fast, unfortunately.

Bobbi directs me to the tube where I'll be brought up into the arena by.

"Remember what Danny told you, don't go to the cornucopia get weapons, run the opposite direction and find water," those were Bobbi's last words before I am lifted up by a metal plate into the arena.

I look around after reaching the arena.

To my luck, God has listened to my prays in saying I wanted the arena's landscape and climate to be a woods. It is. I'm standing in the opening of the woods. It's like the forest back home where Candace and I went hunting. Candace. Thinking her name makes me feel homesick. Big trees, all green. Finding water and hiding from the other tributes should come easily.

_Trust in the Lord all your heart and good things will come unto you, _I think, happily. I trusted the Lord with all my heart and in return get a landscape of trees, wildlife, and water. Everything Candace taught me is coming great use.

The other tributes are getting ready to gather weapons and kill anyone who gets in the way. I look for Buford. He's there, ten tributes to the left, ready to kill me the second the gong is rung. I look at Vanessa. She's two tributes over to the right. I see her staring at the silver bow and arrows. The same one's _I'm _staring at!

_Oh no you don't! They're mine!_ I think.

I try to spot Isabella. She's three tributes away from me. I see her staring at no weapons in particular.

Just then, I hear a voice. Its Major Monogram's, the announcer, ring out.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Let the seventy-fourth annual Hunger Games Begin!"

The clock counts down from sixty as I look around the landscape thanking God for the arena begin a forest and Candace's skills that she taught me.

I snap back into reality just in time for the final moments before the games begin.

"10 . . . 9 . . . 8 . . . 6 . . . 5 . . . 4 . . . 3. . . 2 . . . 1"

The gong is hit and in one moment I look around at the other tributes, I don't see innocent kids anymore. I see twenty-three girls and boys killing one another for supplies in a gigantic blood bath.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Hunger Games Have Begun!**

The second the gong went off the cornucopia is soon flooded with blood.

However, I knew I could not stand around and wait for some tribute to kill me. I look around in search for supplies. I soon realize I missed my chance with the bows and arrows! Vanessa got the weaponry before I did!

_You just had to wait! _I think bitterly to myself.

Luckily, I see a little orange package just waiting to be picked up. I run toward it before I am soon stalled by a boy with orange hair and pink glasses. He comes at me with an axe but I see blood pour out of his mouth and his lifeless body plummets to the ground. And behind him is a girl. Who's getting ready to throw one of her daggers at me! I block the first dagger with my little orange backpack before getting up and running into the woods.

I soon realize the dagger that was thrown at me is stuck in the backpack. A smile finds itself occupying my face.

_Thanks for the dagger! _I think happily.

After running at least twenty yards, I look back at the bloodbath.

I look at Buford, whose currently slashing at another boy with a knife. Vanessa is fleeing toward the woods. Ferb, the green haired kid, snaps a boy's neck like a twig while fighting for a blue bag. (Wow, he wasn't kidding. He _is_ stronger than he looks) and runs off with a bag. I can't seem to spot Isabella anywhere. But I also can't stand around here all day either.

I run deeper into the woods while clutching my orange bag.

_I'm alive! I made it! I'm alive!_ I think.

I soon sit down after running for a half a mile.

I look inside the package. Inside is a box of matches, a black sleeping bag, small pieces of coil, a slice of meat and a bottle . . . Empty.

Empty! How hard is it for those clowns to fill a bottle with water?

_Great! I'll probably die of dehydration!_ I think. _Be positive. Candace would be telling you that._

I stuff the supplies back into the package and run deeper into the woods. I need water and to make as much distance from me and the other tributes.

Night befalls me soon. After walking and in desperate search for water. I make no progress what so ever.

_Sleep. You need to sleep _commands a voice in my head.

_I pick a tree to sleep in. It's a big tree with thick branches and leaves that can hide my orange hair._

_Perfect! Now all I need to do is camouflage the backpack _I think.

I climb the tree, pull out the sleeping bag and put the orange backpack into the foot of the sleeping bag. After those actions are accomplished, I crawl into the sleeping bag myself.

Before I drift off to sleep, I hear a cannon fire. I also hear the anthem play and a projection of tributes that died today. It's a simple picture of a tribute's head shot and what district they're from.

I count them.

Eleven tributes died today at the cornucopia.

I stare at the pictures of the tributes being projected.

It looks like Isabella made it, along with little Holly.

I drift off to sleep thinking Isabella is out there somewhere, plotting to kill me. But for now, I need some sleep . . .

_Snap!_ My eyes shoot open at the sound that may be the branch underneath me breaking.

_Snap! Snap! Snap!_

What is that? I look over.

Nothing is in view, but soon I see a flame arise and a pair of hands warm up by it.

I twitch as anger arises in me at a rapid speed.

_What are you doing! You moron! You'll get someone's attention!_ I want to scream at the tribute so bad. But I'm forced to bit my lip.

_Oh great now I'm going to die! I survive the cornucopia but I'm going to die thanks to this idiot! _I think.

Can't that person stick it out until morning? I'll that person has to do is huddle for warmth. It should be easy. Hold your knees to your chest until dawn! Starting a fire is the most stupid thing a person could do! Alternatively, that person could just stand in the middle of the open and yell "Hey! Come and get me!" Someone is bound to see the fire in the dead of night and come over there, slay that person and then find and slay me.

The sun peaks into the sky. Dawn is among us remaining tributes.

I hear several footsteps! _Several_! That means two or more tributes are coming for me and the fire starter! I want to jump out of the tree and flee deeper into the woods but my running would cause the tributes to come after me. I don't want to risk being killed when I can just camouflage myself into this tree.

The girl, who I now know is because of the screams and pointless please for mercy crackle in my eardrums.

I hear laughter.

"Ha! I'm surprised a wimp like her survived this long!" I hear a boy say. The boy is Buford! I'm gonna die for sure!

"Yeah, I thought tribute were supposed to be intelligent!" I hear another one say. It's a girl, Ginger from District 1, I think.

I hear them search around her camp.

"Nothing! Sheesh can't we find anything useful hear?" I hear another girl, Vanessa say. She's the one who took the bows and arrows!

It seems their forming an alliance. The career tributes. Five of them. The boy from four, who was a career tribute, was killed at the cornucopia I presume.

To my absolute horror, the tributes start to walk in my direction! They're six feet away from where I am when a conversation strikes up.

"Shouldn't we've heard a cannon by now?"

"Wait a little bit. I know she's dead."

"Yeah but should it take this long for the cannon to sound?"

"Man it is taking a long time. Let's go back and just make sure she's dead, okay?"

"I told you, she's dead! Now let's move!"

"What makes you so sure? We would've heard a cannon by now."

"Okay fine! If it makes you happy! You, Lover Girl! Go back and make sure she's dead!"

Lover Girl? Who are the talking about? Is they're some other girl who's doing the whole 'star-crossed lovers' bit or are they talking about . . .

I can't finish the thought because my ears force me to listen to a hushed conversation after the other tribute is gone.

"Can't we just kill her now?"

"No, we need to find out where that triangular headed freak is. And she's the only one of us who has a clue to where he is."

_Triangular headed freak? _I think.

"Yeah well didn't you hear what she said in the interview? She'll kill anyone who tries to hurt him. I say it's better if we kill her now."

"I agree."

"No, we need to find and kill him! And if we can't find him, then we use her as bait!"

The conversation ends because of the return of the tribute.

"Is she dead?"

"No but I got to her before she was able to run off."

Just then, a cannon fired and a holographic picture of the girl is projected.

Wait! The voice doesn't belong to some random tribute. The voice belongs to . . .

ISABELLA!

**Okay everybody problem solved! Isabella isn't dead. She wasn't in the first place anyway. I guess I accidentally made it look like it! Sorry again! Review! :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Day Two!**

I sit there in the tree, still trying to register what has happened.

Isabella joined the careers, which Danny told us not to do. And now she is helping them hunt me down? What happened to the star-crossed lovers? Or, as she had said, would we abandon the star-crossed lovers bit and start hunting each other down until we find and kill each other.

_Great! Now my supposed girlfriend is trying to kill me! _I think. I untie myself from the tree, climb down, pick up my supplies, and start walking.

_What about the audience? Because Isabella abandoned me, what if they don't want to sponsor us anymore? Is she doing this to protect me by leading them in the wrong direction? Or is she planning to get on their good side before taking them down one by one? _The thoughts in my mind swirl around trying to figure out what has happened. One minute I'm helping Candace hunt game the next minute I'm being hunted down by people I don't even know.

Now I'm walking in the woods. Hunger is setting in. My stomach grows.

Soon I'm stepping into the open. It's a dangerous place to be, but I need to check if any supplies remain. I look at a brown bag. I bet I can find something in there that's useful. But my stomach grows and I need to find food. I'm just about to approach the bag when I hear footsteps. And they don't belong to animals.

The careers! They must be coming my way to get the rest of the supplies. And the only thing I have is one stupid knife. I can't take 'em all out. Especially is Isabella is there. I can't kill her. I might lose all my sponsors if I do. Also, it's a little hard to kill an old friend. Especially if she's your only one.

I dart back into the woods. Hoping they haven't heard or seen me. I hike along the woods, in desperation of food and water. My stomach growls and my tongue is almost dry.

_C'mon! I need to live, Lord! Please I can't die! Especially like this! I appreciate a fast death! _I pray silently.

I walk for an hour, or I just feels like an hour. But I hear footsteps! And their not human! Soon a flash of white flies by. It's a rabbit! Yes!

I take out my knife and very slowly approach the animal.

I approach the rabbit and before it has time to flee or see what is going on . . . I silt its throat.

Dead. The animal is dead. I realize I need to cook the rabbit. I can't eat it raw. I'll get rabbit fever. Candace told me that.

I then remember the pack of matches that are in the bag.

I take out a match, light it and then make a fire using several pieces of wood nearby.

I skin the rabbit because eating fur it's healthy and it taste horrible.

I half the rabbit before starting out again. The rabbit is stuffed in the orange pouch I have.

I sing to pass the time. I remember Vanessa saying she sings when scared or nervous. I can partially replay her interview in my head.

"_So Vanessa, do you have any strategies for the Hunger Games you'd like to share with us tonight?"_

"_Well I do have one. I'm good with a bow and arrow. I'm planning to get the bow and arrow, hide in the woods, and seek out anybody who comes my way. But I can see the Phineas kids good with the bows and arrows to."_

"_Oh well do you have any idea what your going to do if your stuck alone in the woods alone? Just to plan ahead."_

"_Well I'm friends with Buford so I think I'll join the alliance."_

"_Good so far, I like it. Although careers can be pretty feisty. I suggest you watch your back."_

"_Well like I said before I'm good with a bow and arrow but if I get nervous I'll just sing. It helps a lot. Calms me down."_

"_Well good luck out there."_

"_Thanks!"_

The reply in my mind of Vanessa's interview ends. I just sing the valley song softly. It helps me forget about my starvation and dehydration a little.

Soon I am thinking of a position to die in as I crawl to find any source of water.

_The Lord is always with you wherever you go _I think to myself.

My head is foggy. I can't think straight. My tongue is completely dry. I can sense the cameras zooming in on me. I can imagine the Gamemakers sitting in the control room, thinking of the boy who was on fire, lover boy, the boy got an eleven on training, who has managed to make it this far, is going to die just because he cannot find water.

_Well I tried my best Candace _I think.

Just then, my hand touch something gooey and wet. I look up. It's mud. That makes me thing of one month where Candace and I found a fox because of the brown substance.

I can picture her smile on her face when she saw those tracks. How happy she was and how happy I was.

We found the fox and Candace killed it. Mom was happy just like Candace and I were.

_And now I'm dying _I think, snapping back into the present.

Wait! Mud! Yes, it is! It's mud! Normally, your not to happy when you find mud, but if you remember what makes mud, dirt and . . . Water! That means water is close by!

I crawl for another two minutes before finding the water. It's a little pond. Not like the lake where the careers and Isabella are, but its good enough for me. Luckily, I have enough self-control not to dunk my head in and start gulping it up as if I'm a barbarian. (The capitol thinks where barbarian but I'm out to prove them wrong.)

I take the bottle from the package and fill it with water.

_I'll live to see another day! Thank you! _I think. I dismiss the thought of the careers coming my way. I'm sure Isabella has lead them in the wrong direction either that or they've given up on me and looking for weaker prey.

Night befalls me yet again. I climb into another tree, strap myself there, eat some food and sip some of the water that has been made anti-poisonous by an antidote.

I sit in the tree, spending my moments eating, drinking or thinking of Perry and Candace.

I'm still thinking about Candace, my home in District 12 and Perry when I suddenly smell something.

_Smoke? _I think. I turn my head to where the smell is coming from.

It is smoke! The forest is on fire!

I untie myself, grab my food, and water which is in the orange bag. And run as fast as I can in the other direction as the flames burn down the forest behind me.

_I wonder if the careers did this so they can find and kill me _I think.

But there's no way a fire like that can spread so fast and I think Buford would want to kill me personally.

_The Gamemakers! I guess things our starting to get boring at the Capitol. Or either they just want some humor. The boy who was on fire is literally on fire! _I think.

The Gamemakers have the liberty to kill us all if they want except they want the tributes to kill each other because what fun is that to them? But they love adding twist to the games by killing off one of us for fun. To remind us their the one's who make the rules and where powerless. Although they do like bloody deaths.

_There forcing me to run straight into the careers! _I think horrified.

I run as fast as I can, when I see a ball of fire come at me. Luckily, I have enough time to duck. The fireball crashes harmlessly into the tree but unfortunately sets the tree aflame.

I running, looking back every minute to make sure the fire is a good distance away from me.

Another fireball zooms at top speed flies toward me, in hope of a direct hit. I dodge it but it nearly hits me in the head.

I run, when suddenly a tree blocks my path. I can't stop running, so instead of trying to stop, I bend my back so I can fit under the tree. I skid on my knees and my face just barely manages to miss the tree, which is engulfed in flames. But I can't keep my balance so I'm rolling down a hill the rest of the way.

Suddenly out of nowhere, fireball flies toward me. I can only jump out of the way but unfortunately, my leg seems to me on fire.

_Great! The boy who was on fire is now literally on fire! _I think as pain sets in.

I can't run any longer with a wound like this. I slump next to a rock and rip off the fabric where the fireball hit.

I gasp when seeing it. It's a dark red and as big as my hand.

I try to keep my reaction emotionless. I don't want Candace to see me in pain.

I half-walk half-limp my way looking for a pool or water. I can't go back to the pond because the smoke could kill me and I can't wait at least an hour for it to die down.

I limp my way through the forest.

_Did they do that to torture me because I shot an arrow at them? And giving me a high score would make everybody come after me and setting the forest on fire so, I'd bump into the careers so the they can kill me?_ I think.

Soon I find a pond. I'm so relived I run . . . Well, limp my way towards it.

I soak my leg in the water. I feel a smile creep on my face as the pain in my leg decreases.

_Thank you Lord. I wonder if Candace is praying for me. _I wonder.

I'm soaking my leg in the water. It's feeling better although it's hard to get my leg from the water without the pain increasing again.

A half an hour later, I soon here footsteps.

I'm not worried because it's probably an animal of some sort.

But then I suddenly here the footsteps and there getting closer.

I listen closer now, hoping they'd be animal and not human footsteps. And at least if they are I'm hoping they belong to Ferb, Holly or Isabella. Because if I stay out of Ferb's way he won't kill me. And Isabella will probably let me live because of the stat-crossed lovers thing. And Holly is a little girl. She's young and possibly spare me.

"Hey twelve," I hear a girl call. I look over, it's Vanessa! And she's aiming an arrow right at my head. "How's it goin'?" she asks before firing the arrow.

Luckily, I have enough time to dodge the arrow and run in the other direction.

"C'mon! He's over here guys!" I can hear Vanessa yell to the other careers.

_Oh great! Not only is my leg wounded but also I'm being chased down by the careers! _I think. Although I need to trust in the Lord and isn't the mocking jay pin a good luck charm?

I can hear several footsteps. There not too far behind me.

"Can't run from us forever, twelve!" I hear one of them taunt.

_You need to get into the tree! _I command myself.

Luckily, I see a tree. The careers aren't far behind me.

I am twenty feet high in a tree and tying myself in by the time the careers see me.

"That's it! You can't stay there forever! Lover girl, gimme the spear!" the gruff and angry voice is Buford. (Of course).

Isabella is left no choice but to hand him the spear, which he throws up. It misses.

"Here, let me try," I hear another girl, Ginger say. She has light brown hair that sticks out around her face and several freckles and is from District 1.

She takes a knife and throws it at me. It misses.

"Hey thanks for the weapons!" I call down cherrily.

"Ah! When I get up there. You are so dead!" Buford yells.

"Well it's the Hunger Games; we're supposed to kill each other. Although, I'm glad you can remember," I taunt. I'm safe in the tree. In addition, I'm hoping I can get a couple of laughs from the Gamemakers. Make them hate me less.

Buford is just about to throw another spear at me before Isabella speaks up.

"Wait! We don't want to waste all our weapons, do we? We can get him in the morning. It's not like he's going anywhere," Isabella says.

"Alright, fine! I'll let him live but first thing tomorrow I'm climbing up there and snapping his pretty little neck!" Buford roars.

"I'm glad you think my necks pretty! I try to look my best!" I taunt.

Buford growls in response.

That night, the careers are asleep by the tree I'm trapped in. They told Vanessa to keep watch but she fell asleep like the rest of them.

I'm almost out of water, my food source is getting low and I'm on the edge of falling asleep.

I'm afraid if I fall asleep then one of the careers will climb up here and slay me somehow.

I look around. I can hear owls, the scurrying of animals and I can see a raccoon in the tree next to me.

Wait, is that a raccoon? It looks unusual if it is. I squint to try to get a better view. The eyes aren't animals, they're . . . Humans! It's Holly from District 11!

She sees me but doesn't say anything. Instead, she points to what's over my head.

I look up. I feel my heart stop when I see it. It's a Trackerjacker nest. And inside of it, I can hear buzzing.

Holly then moves her hand up and down diagonally.

I look confused. What does she mean? Take my knife and cut it open? Maybe.

Holly then points at my knife and then points back to Trackerjacker.

Oh. She wants me to cut open the Trackerjacker nest. But if I do, won't that mean I'll be killed? Maybe but I'm trapped in a tree, and my leg is badly wounded. And if I can scare or even kill some of the careers, that'd be one less thing I have to worry about.

I climb up the tree and take out my knife and start cutting the Trackerjacker steam that's connected to the nest open.

Suddenly the anthem begins. I'm one third done with cutting the Trackerjacker nest open and letting it fall to the ground and take several victims.

The anthem ends and I'm almost done cutting.

Suddenly, I feel a sharp pain jab into my elbow, another in my neck and another in my cheek. (The one on the face).

The three stings make me woozy but I keep cutting because like Buford said before tomorrow he's coming up here to snap my pretty little neck.

_Thud! _The nest crashes to the ground.

Right now, Buford, Isabella, the boy from District 3, Vanessa, Ginger and Brigette, as I've heard her be called before, awake. After the six realize what is happening, this only takes a minute, start running away from the Trackerjackers. Unforunchetly, Vanesssa and Ginger are caught up in the swarm of Trackerjackers.

The to girls try to bat them off, but it is found to be useless.

Vanessa starts screaming and crying for help from the others, while Ginger seems to be stumbling to the ground.

After a minute or so, it seems both girls are dead. I untie myself and go down to get the bows and arrows.

Although it takes me longer then it normally does because of the venom from the Trackerjackers.

One cannon goes off.

I presume Vanessa is still alive fighting for several moments off life.

I approach her and take the bow from her almost dead hands. Next, I need to get the arrows.

Her body is covered in dark green bumps the size of plums. Her facial looks like so horrified and twisted I feel like vomiting.

_Don't vomit _I command myself. I stuggle to get the arrows off of Vanessa's shoulder blade.

The careers are going to be back any minute and I'm still struggling to get the arrows off Vanessa's shoulder.

Finally! I get the arrows off Vanessa's shoulder blade and put them on.

_I'm ready for battle! _I think.

But I realize Vanessa's just barely alive.

"Phineas," I hear her say to me. "Doofensmirtsz won't let us die right?"

I'm not sure how to respond to that. Won't let us die? Before the Hunger Games I would've never dreamed of killing anybody but now I'm turning into some kind of . . . Monster. I'm the cause of Vanessa's death along with Ginger.

But I can't answer the question in time because Vanessa died.

_Now's not the time to feel sorry! Move! _I think.

I walk for a little bit but the Trackerjacker venom is taking effect.

I soon start to stagger.

I stagger for about a minute before everything goes black . . .

**Hope you like! Oh yeah who agrees I should add my own twist to it or just stick to the book? Remember to review! :D**

_**I dedicate this story to my friend Mitch, who is now struggling with cancer. **_


	8. Chapter 8

**The Alliance and the 15****th**** Death**

My eyes slowly open as I gain consciousness.

I am slumped next to a log. I look at my hands. They are covered in leaves that look like they have been sown on my hands and I feel my cheek, which has several, leaves lain on it.

_Who . . .? _I think, slowly.

I soon realize my water supply is very low. I sit up a little straighter. How long have I been asleep? A day? Couple of hours? Must be a couple of hours because it was night when I fell unconscious into a world of vivid nightmares and endless pain. Its now afternoon. I must have been a day.

My food supply is low too. I need to find water and food but the question of whom or what sew the leaves to my hands and cheeks is unknown, which causes me to let curiosity roam my mind.

I suddenly hear a rustle behind a tree. I look over. I can make out black hair.

_Isabella? Did she place the leaves on me? _I wonder.

"Hello? Who are you?" I ask, as I sit up and start to walk over.

No answer.

I walk over to the tree where the rustling had occurred. I find myself leaning on the tree as I peer behind the tree.

It is Holly. Did she do this? Possibly. I cannot imagine Isabella doing this considering how she is helping the careers find and try to kill me.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you," I say.

She steps out from behind the tree. "Are you sure?" she challenges.

"I'm sure,"

"Oh, but what about Isabella? You and she are in love yet you still released the Trackerjacker nest,"

"Yeah, but _you're _the one who told me to do so by giving me hand motions,"

"Yes, yes I did but still,"

"Well I knew Isabella had enough time to get away. She is fast and was far enough away so she could get a head start. Plus the Trackerjackers would go for Vanessa and Ginger because they were the closest,"

"Yeah well what does that have to do with me trusting you?"

"I could've taken my knife and killed you,"

"Good point,"

"So did you put the leaves on my hands?"

Holly examines my hands. "Yeah, I did. This leaves will be able to suck the Trackerjacker venom out of you. Well, most of it."

"Thanks," I say.

"No problem, Phineas," she replies. "I don't feel like having that idiot Buford hunting and killing you. You must've got that eleven for a reason."

"How do you know my name?" I ask.

"Some things are meant to be learned like some things are meant to be forgotten." she replies.

"Fair enough," I say. "So do you know what happened to my water and food supply?"

She looks guilty. "I'm sorry but I was thirsty and a little hungry."

"That's okay, there's a stream somewhere around here," I say. "And I can catch us some rabbit."

"So should we go look for the stream?" Holly asks.

'We'? Did she say we? Yes, she did. Does that mean she trust me? Hopefully. She is so small and is not trained in hand-to-hand combat of what I know. And I am probably the only one who has showed kindness to her.

"Well? Let's go then," I say, happily.

The two of us hike around the woods together.

After a while, Holly spots the stream. We walk over to the stream and fill the bottles.

"Here drink the water, you need it," I insist. "Don't worry, it's purified."

She is hesitant about but finally takes it and sips.

"Hey, Phineas. When you blacked out I went back to the tree after the careers had gone and found this," Holly says. She holds up a little white container with a parachute tied to it.

"Thanks. Looks like I still have some sponsors after all," I say, as I rub my leg with the medicine.

"What do you mean? I am surprised to see only one package in the tree. You and that girl, Isabel seem to be pretty popular because of your romance with each other," she says.

I am surprised too. Even though Isabella helped the careers find me and I almost died. They still want to sponsor us after all. I guess the Capitol cares about children fighting to the death _and _romance. Learn something everyday I guess.

"Yeah well we do make a good pair," I agree. I take a sip of water as I see something white in the distance.

I slowly take out an arrow; aim it at the eye while hoping I do not miss and fire. A clean shot to the eye!

"Wow that was pretty cool. I can see how you got that eleven now," Holly encourages.

"Thanks," I reply. I run to get the rabbit and retrieve it.

I take out a match while Holly gets some wood. Together, we start a fire and eat rabbit as we talk about are lives in our districts.

"So what's life in District 11 like?" I ask.

"Well we spend most of are time farming. You?"

"Oh I hunt with my older sister Candace. She taught me everything I know. My dad died in a coalmine five years ago. So Candace and I take care of mom, the house and trade at the Hob,"

"I like to farm with my family. Sing songs together and help out as much as I can,"

"It must be real nice living in District 11, isn't it? You can farm, sing together and feed yourself well,"

"No we actually have to give half our food up to Doofensmirtsz for a 'good cause' so we struggle as the rest of the districts do,"

Suddenly, I felt anger boil inside of me. Didn't that freak already have enough food? He's the dictator of us all! He can feed himself! He has enough food to feed all of the districts! Why would he need all that food anyway! Don't people from the Capitol eat rich, fancy foods instead of taking all of the food District 11 has worked for! If I survive the Hunger Games, Doofensmirtsz. Is. Going. Down!

"Oh,"

"So do you want the rest of my rabbit leg? I'm full."

"Really?"

"Yes,"

Suddenly a painful female scream results in Goosebumps covering my body.

Oh no! I could unfortunately recognize that scream.

"Isabella!" I cry.

"Isn't that the girl you're in love with," Holly questions.

"Help me, somebody!" I hear her scream.

"Quick, we've got to find her!" I say.

"But were is she?" Holly asks.

"She's in the open. C'mon, let's go!" I command.

Holly climbs in a tree and I take out an arrow, following the sound.

Holly jumps from tree to tree so quietly I have to ask if she's still there.

Finally, I'm three feet from the opening, hidden behind a tree when I make out what is going on.

Isabella looks like she was beaten and her hair looks messy. She has her arms held by the boy from District 3. The two are by the cornucopia. Next, I spot Brigitte, who holds a dagger in her hand. She's probably waiting for me to come out there and slay me.

_There using Isabella as bait. Just like they said they would! _I think, horrified. Now I regret not jumping down from the tree that night and taking them out one by one, instead of sitting there, just listening mindlessly.

Buford seems to be walking around, screaming into the sky.

"You can't hide forever, twelve!"

"C'mon! Get out here and fight!"

"We've got your girlfriend right here! Completely vulnerable to death!"

Buford must have lost it somewhere along the way and decided to use Isabella as bait to lure me out of the woods.

I now know if I want to free Isabella, I'll have to kill them. But which one? If I kill the boy from three, then I'll have two career tributes to deal with. If I kill Buford or Brigitte then I'll just have the other one come after me.

After deciding to who to shoot, I take aim at Isabella's head and fire.

He falls to the ground. Dead.

A cannon fires.

The boy from District 3 is dead.

_The 15__th__ death of the seventy-fourth annual Hunger Games _I think.

I run out of the woods and in the direction of Isabella.

Just then, Buford storms toward me.

I'm able to dodge his sword and he knocks me to the ground.

"This is going to be fun!" Buford says as a devilish smile creeps across his face. His sword in hand.

I smack him with my bow.

He falls off me and feels the blood on his face.

He gets his sword and swings it madly at me. Luckily, I can dodge his sloppy attempts to murder me.

Suddenly I'm knock to the ground again. But this time by Brigitte.

She thrust a dagger at my head but I dodge.

I throw her off and the three of us just circle each other. An arrow ready to fire for me. Brigitte ready to lunge at me and kill me with her knife. Buford, who does not care how he kills me, just makes sure I die today.

Suddenly, Isabella jumps on Brigitte, knocks her to the ground and the duo roll around in the dirt, trying to kill each other.

"I told you if anybody tries to kill Phineas then they're regret it deeply," Isabella says while fighting.

"Well looks like that just leaves you and me, twelve," Buford laughs.

He runs forward and tries to slice me. I dodge it by jumping out of the way.

I run to the cornucopia with Buford following.

I accidentally trip over the boy from District 3.

I fall and smack into the cornucopia. Buford slashes his sword down at me.

Luckily, I dodge it but he cuts off a little bit of my hair.

But before I have time to run, Buford grabs me by the throat and aims his sword at me.

"Goodbye twelve," Buford says.

"It's Phineas," I reply.

He lunges the sword forward at my head before he stops suddenly and falls to the ground.

I check his pulse. He's alive but unconscious.

I look up, thinking the Gamemakers had dropped the rock out of the sky so I can live because my fatal attempt to save Isabella.

But instead, I see Holly, in the tree where I was hiding behind before I came into the open.

_Holly just saved my life! _I think. She must've thrown the rock when seeing the situation I was in.

I get up to see how Isabella's doing.

"Buford!" I can hear Brigitte call.

Brigitte stops trying to kill Isabella and runs over here. But instead of running to jab a dagger in my chest, she ignores me and runs to Buford.

I take it as chance to flee.

I run to Isabella and we both run off into the woods together.

The two of us reunite with Holly.

"That was amazing, Holly!" I exclaim. "You just saved my life!"

"I did? Wow, I didn't kill him, right?" she asks.

"No he's alive," I reply.

"Who's she?" I hear Isabella ask.

"I'm Holly, Phineas' friend," Holly replies.

"Oh, you two are in an alliance?" Isabella asks before stumbling a little. "Hey to you two have any kind of medicine?"

"Here, I got this from the sponsors we gained," I say.

"Thanks for the medicine and saving me," she replies as she kisses my cheek, where the Trackerjacker stung me.

"Your welcome," I say.

That night, the three of us climb into a tree, tie ourselves in and sleep, hoping tomorrow will be better.

**Well do you like it? This wasn't included in the book or movie. It was my own twist. So remember to review! See ya next time! :D I'll update as fast as I can.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another Day, Another Death**

I wake up to a loud boom of a cannon firing. My first thought is that Isabella or Holly fell from the tree last night and died. I look up where they slept last night they are not there.

But I then look down. Isabella is singing along with Holly while eating the rest of the rabbit and several berries.

"Oh good your awake Phineas," Isabella says.

I untie myself and climb down the tree.

"Who died?" I ask as I eat several of the berries.

"It's the boy from District 10. I saw his face appear on the screen this morning," Holly says.

"How'd he die? Was it Buford or did he encounter and try to attack Ferb?" I ask.

"I'm not so sure, but all that matters is that he's dead and that's one less tribute to worry about," Isabella says.

"Well yeah," I agree. "But wouldn't it be good to know how he died?"

The two do not respond.

Early in the afternoon, Holly comes back from spying on the other tributes.

"So, did you find out anything about the other tributes . . . Mainly Buford," I ask.

"Well, he and Brigitte are in there little camp by the lake, a green-haired kid is coming are way, a light brown haired girl from District 5 is only a couple of hundred yards away," Holly informs.

"Maybe we should worry about Ferb coming are way," Isabella says.

"That must be Ferb. Don't worry guys, he won't kill us as long as we don't attack us," I say. "Oh, but did by any chance Buford seem angry that I got away along with Isabella too?" I ask.

Minutes later, Isabella, Holly and I have are supplies packed up and ready to go.

"Holly, maybe you should travel with us by jumping from tree to tree. The Gamemakers could have a flood or have a pack of wild dogs come after us," I precaution.

"I have a feeling that boy from District 3's death should keep them occupied," Holly argues.

"But isn't it better safe then sorry," I say.

"Well okay," she finally agrees.

From there, Holly jumps from tree to tree, Isabella has a knife in her hand and I have an arrow ready to fire.

_Hey, isn't there another kid Holly forgot to mention? _I think. _Oh well, she probably didn't mention him because he is to far away or isn't a threat to us._

My mind swirls with thoughts.

Why do I feel worried? Why does Buford hate me? Who murdered the boy from District 10? Did Buford kill him? Or did he just die because he was starving or dehydrated?

Suddenly, my worries turn to Candace and mom.

_Let me live, Lord. I can't die here! A pawn in there games! Especially if Candace is watching! I can't bear to see her see me die on TV! _I think. Suddenly, I'm fearful of what today might bring. _Isabella and Holly need to live!_

All of the sudden, I hear footsteps. And there not mine, Holly's or Isabella's!

He pops out of the bushes. The green-haired British boy. (I know he's British because you can tell by his accent when he talks. He's doesn't talk much but it's enough for me to know he's English.)

The four of us stand there. Staring at each other. Ferb has a sword in his hand.

I have my arrow lowered to show him were no threat. Holly looks a little frightened but exited at the same time. Isabella has her knife ready.

_Don't do anything, Isabella! He's stronger then he looks! _I think.

Ferb slowly moves.

"An alliance?" Ferb finally asks.

"Yeah, we're allowed to," I reply.

I feel awkward, just standing here with an arrow in my hand.

"You can join us if you want. We have enough food and Phineas is a good hunter," Holly offers.

I can't say no to that. Ferb's strong we could use him. But Buford had asked him that but he refused.

"No, I'd like to spend my days not worrying about not having a dagger in my back by the end of the day," he says.

"Well, okay then," I say.

He runs off into the woods again.

"What do you think he meant by having a dagger in the back by the end of the day?" Isabella asks.

"He trusts nobody, which can be good in some cases," I reply.

_He doesn't trust us. He thinks the second he turns his back we'll betray him! _I think.

We continue to walk. Every occasionally we start a conversation but ends very soon.

Suddenly, Holly screams, and then yells:

"Phineas look out!"

I turn around and to my surprise; it's the Indian kid from District 1.

He aims a spear at me and fires. The same time I roll out of the way and fire my arrow at his head.

But instead of hitting his head, it hit's the spear. The weapon falls harmlessly to the ground.

I can see fear in his eyes.

I have another arrow ready to fire before he speaks up.

"Wait! Don't shoot! My name's Baljeet! I want to join your alliance!" he says. The sentence come out so quickly it takes me a minute to grasp at it.

"You almost killed my boyfriend! And now you want to join us! You're dead!" Isabella says.

"Wait! Don't kill him yet!" Holly says.

"She's right! We can't kill him! That's just what the Capitol wants! Don't let them turn you into some horrific monster, Isabella!" I say.

"May I remind you, he almost killed you!" she argues.

"I agree with your boyfriend! Don't kill me! I can be a great use to you and your group," Baljeet begs.

"Prove it!" Isabella says.

_We're doing good so far _I think.

"Well . . . Um, I can make weapons! Yeah! And I can help you . . . Kill the remaining tributes!" he says.

"Baljeet, won't it be better if you _don't _join are alliance? Think of it, Buford is out to kill me. You don't want to be in the middle of that, right?" I say. For some reason, I think almost killing me and then asking to join me to help just seems a little odd. Also I'm worried that Buford found him and forced him to find and kill me.

"No! Um, I mean . . . But Buford is out there and he said he'd stop at nothing to get crowned victor! I don't wanna die!" the kid is practually crying.

Isabella grunts.

"Okay fine you can join. But if you bother to hurt Phineas physically or emotionally then let it be your last!" Isabella threatens.

_Yep, we're doin' good so far _I think.

That night, the four of us sleep in the same tree we did this morning, although Baljeet is skeptical about it and Isabella is in a grumpy mood. (I can't tell if it's for the star-crossed lovers thing or she just plain out doesn't like Baljeet.)

"But what if Buford comes and sets the tree on fire?" Baljeet asks.

"Just go to sleep already, wimp!" Isabella calls down from her branch.

The anthem plays as we settle in.

Suddenly my eyes shoot open like everybody elses at the sound of a cannon firing and a picture of . . .

"Brigitte!" I yell as her face projects on the screen.

**So do you like the story so far? Oh yeah, are the twist expected or unexpected? Next chapter things get kicked up a notch! But for now, REVIEW! :D **


	10. Chapter 10

**16****th**** Death and the Dogs**

I sit there in my sleeping bag, tied to a tree, in thought.

_Did Buford kill her? If he did then why? Or did Ferb decide to attack them and he killed her? Although if that happened then why didn't Ferb die? Or did the Gamemakers kill her because she didn't seem very interesting? _I think.

"H-how did that happen?" Holly asks.

"Ahg! We are trapped in a tree! We're going to die!" Baljeet screams.

"Well if you keep screaming like a moron then yes! Now shut-up!" Isabella commands rudely.

"Hey, fighting won't solve anything. At least for now. Anyway, shouldn't we worry about getting some sleep?" I say.

"Well okay," Isabella says.

"But what about-?" Baljeet begins.

"We'll worry about it tomorrow," I say.

Although I find myself sitting away after the other have dozed off thinking about how Brigitte died.

Maybe she fell out of a tree. No, why would she be in a tree? The Trackerjacker venom finally could've gotten to her. Buford could've killed her because he wanted to be one-step closer to being crowned victor. Why? I think Buford liked her enough not to kill her. She good with knifes so there's no way any of the other tribute's could've killed her. That leaves only one option left: the Gamemakers. The Capitol must've gotten bored or knew Buford had his goal set on killing me, which the Gamemakers knew would never be accomplished.

So they added their own twist. By killing Brigitte, they can still remind us they're the ones who're in charge. Can kill even the most highly trained tributes.

I fall asleep.

The morning comes quickly.

I untie myself and go to get some water and hunt some game.

I have twelve arrows that are ready to kill. Humans or animals.

After getting a bottle full of water and several rabbits and even a fox. (I think I must be popular in the Capitol.) I head back to our little camp.

"Hey everyone," I say. "Look what I've got."

"A fox?" Holly asks. Her eyes light up with excitement.

"Yeah, I think the Capitol likes me," I say, cockily.

"Wow, a fox. We're not going to eat the fur, right?" Baljeet asks.

"No, first I gotta skin it. Wanna help me?" I ask with a kind smile.

Baljeet looks a little disgusted. "Um, no . . . Maybe later," he says.

I can see Isabella roll her eyes.

"So Baljeet, what was it like in District 1?" I ask after we sit down to a meal of fox, rabbit, berries and greens.

"So do we have any plans for today?" asks Isabella.

"Well, Brigitte's dead. So that leaves Buford, the girl from District 5 and Ferb," I say.

"Hm, what should we do? Hunt down and kill the remaining tributes? If you want I can make some weapons," Baljeet offers.

I feel strange. If we go and kill the others, won't that, mean Baljeet, Holly, Isabella and me to fight to the death? It will. I know I can kill Baljeet easily but I can't bear to kill Isabella or Holly. Both so innocent.

"No, we stay here. And if anybody come's are way and tries to attack us then we kill 'em, got it?" I say.

_Why didn't I kill Baljeet? He's not a help to us, Isabella doesn't like him and he's probably waiting to kill me the second I'm caught off guard. Kill us all one by one until Buford kills him _I think before an unexpected thought soon occurs. _Leave! If you disband the group then I won't have to worry about Isabella or Holly dying at my hands._

"Phineas, if we stay here won't that mean Buford will find and kill us? We're completely vulnerable to his attack by sitting here," Isabella says.

"True, so lets keep moving," I say.

The four of us walk through the woods. Baljeet looks back ever five minutes at the slightest sound, Isabella is still grumpy, Holly travels by tree, jumping from the tree unto the next, quietly and as for me, I keep an arrow ready to fire.

"Um, did anybody here a howl? Like a dog's howl?" Baljeet asks.

"No, no I didn't. Did anybody else?" I say.

"Well to be honest, I did hear something in the distance," Isabella replies.

"I think I saw something black move around," Holly says from her tree.

Suddenly, I hear a male British scream.

_Ferb! _I think.

Suddenly, all the pieces fall together. The howl. Something black moving in the distance.

Muttations!

Muttations are animals that the Gamemakers make. Like the Trackerjackers. Animals that can kill you in some sort of way. Either this means they're bored or want to see Isabella and mine reactions because we 'love' each other. (Sorry but it still is a thing we need to do to keep sponsors, although my feelings have shifted a little from like toward liking a little more then a friend.)

But no cannon fires and I don't see his image appear on the screen.

Just then, Ferb darts passed us. We look to see what he's running from.

Sure enough, it is the muttations.

A pack of wild dogs with red eyes.

"Run!" I command.

Nobody hesitates. The three of us dart in the opposing direction. Holly jumps from tree to tree. She is safe but probably wants to make sure incase the Gamemakers have decided to find some sort of muttation to come and get her.

Soon where in the open. Buford and Ferb are running toward the cornucopia, probably trying to get on top of it.

We're running for are lives. I'm a fast runner and I see Holly and Baljeet running to the cornucopia too.

_Why did Holly leave the tree? She was safe _I think before looking back and seeing a swarm of Trackerjackers coming our way too.

Isabella seems to be helping Holly get up because she must've fallen on the ground.

I am ten yards away from the cornucopia, almost to safety when I'm suddenly knocked to the ground and fight for my life as the muttation claws at my face.

**So? Did you like it? If you do like it then review! :D and thank you guys for all those review! Remember: IF YOU'RE A CHRISTIAN SAY IT LOUD AND PROUD! :D anyway, REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Portal**

The next thing I see when my eyes open is a bloodthirsty dog clawing at my face. Now I am really fighting for my life. I try my hardest to keep the dog's claws away from me but it is so strong.

_Give me the strength Lord! _I think.

I look around for a rock or something else to use to kill it or give me enough time to get away. I find nothing.

"Help me!" I yell desperately.

My face is caked with mud. I can feel my blood dripping down from my face. Fear is the only emotion I feel.

_Well I tried my best Candace _I think knowing this is the end.

Suddenly, the dog's _head_ falls to the ground!

I look up and see Ferb, who is holding a sword that is now spattered with blood. Ferb has looks to have a decent sized cut on his forehead.

"Y-you saved my life," I stutter staring at the now two-pieced dog on the ground.

He puts out his hand. I reach up and grab it. And with his help, I am soon on my feet.

The barking continues.

Ferb, Isabella, Holly, Baljeet, Buford and I run as fast as we can to the cornucopia.

"Quick! If we can get up on top of the cornucopia, the dogs can't get us!" I yell to the others.

I notice the Trackerjackers have gone.

_The Gamemakers probably want us to have a bloody and painful death _I think. I am horrified. Isabella cannot run as fast with Holly on her back. (She had to carry her because Holly cannot run as fast as the rest of us.) And if Isabella goes down, Holly goes down with her.

And Buford is-Hey! I just noticed that Buford seems more bulky. He's not bulky at all! In addition, I noticed he cannot run as fast as he normally does of what I have seen. And people can't run as fast if they are wounded, which he isn't, in the legs anyway, or its something he's wearing is weighing him down. He's wearing the same thing like everybody else. Wait I know! He's wearing body armor!

_Body armor! He is wearing body armor! The whole time he is wearing body armor! He could've helped me but instead he ran away! He would have been completely protected from the muttations and could have saved me! _I think, letting my anger boil up.

We reach the cornucopia. I help Holly up, then Isabella. Ferb helps Baljeet and Buford.

"Here Ferb," I say.

He stands there.

"C'mon! Don't stand there!" I say, getting louder.

"But-" he begins.

"No time! Hurry!" I yell.

Ferb steps on my hands and I hoist him up.

"Now help me up," I say.

Isabella and Ferb grab both my hands and hoist me up as well as the dogs approach us.

The six of us sit there on the cornucopia.

"Well, what now?" I ask. Half expecting Buford to grab me by the neck and throw me down where the dogs are.

"We wait," Ferb replies.

_We wait until the Gamemakers get bored and kill us all _I think.

"Or, we fight to the death and I then become the victor of the seventy-fourth annual Hunger Games," Buford suggest.

"Don't you dare," I say through heavy breaths.

"I dare if I wanna dare," he replies as he grabs my neck and is about to throw me into a pack of bloodthirsty dogs.

"Phineas!" Isabella screams.

In response, I elbow him in the face, the only part of him that isn't covered in armor.

"Ahhh!" he yells.

I can imagine the Gamemakers sitting there, happy to have us fighting again.

With both us on our feet and in a fighting stance, Buford throws the first punch. I block it and punch him twice in the gut. In return, he takes both his hands and swings them at my head. I don't have time to react before I'm lying face down on the surface of the cornucopia, with a purple bruise on my head.

"Ha! That'll teach ya not ta mess with me!" Buford verbalizes.

Somewhat enraged, I kick him in the crotch, get back on my feet, hit him with my bow, take out an arrow and aim at his head.

"Well this'll teach you not to mess with _me_!" I yell angrily at him.

"Whoa, wait, wait! We can think about this!" he pleads.

"Sorry, Buford but all's far in love and war!" I scream.

"Ahhhhhhh!" he screams. He puts both his arms in front of his head to try and uselessly protect himself.

"Kill him, Phineas! Don't wait!" Isabella encourages.

I'm about to fire. About to end his life. Become one step closer to being victor of the seventy-fourth annual Hunger Games when . . .

A green light flashes and a portal to another dimension opens up.

**I have one thing and one thing only to say: REVIEW! :D **


	12. Chapter 12

**Across the First Dimension**

We stood there, confused. The portal contains green grass, a brown fence and a bright blue sky. Whatever the place is it's the complete opposite of our dimension.

I wonder if the Gamemakers did this?I think. No. I don't think they have the technology to do so.

With my arrow still pierced at Buford's head, I look inside. And I see . . . Us!

It's ourselves. From another dimension!

Our counterparts look exactly like us. But no scars, wounds or bruises are on their faces. They looked less pale then the rest of us. My counterpart wears a white and orange-striped t-shirt and blue shorts with blue shoes and doesn't have a military styled buzz cut like me. Isabella's is wearing a pink tank top, a white t-shirt under it, a pink skirt, with a pink belt, white socks and pink shoes. (Did I mention a pink bow?) Ferb's wears a white top, purple pants that pull up to his waist and black shoes. He also doesn't have a military hair styled buzz cut. Baljeet's has a light blue T-shirt, blue overalls and blue shoes. Buford's is currently wearing a black top with a skull on it, tan pants and red shoes like my counterpart.

"Um . . . Did we come at a bad time?" Phineas-2 asks.

I realize my arrow is still aiming at Buford's head. (The Buford from _our _dimension.) I quickly put the arrow back in its place but still clutch my bow.

"No, we're fine," I reply.

Buford is still trembling but gets back on his feet.

_Don't say anything, Buford! _I think. I don't think I want our counterparts to know anything about are relationships with each other.

"Um, can we come into your dimension?" Isabella asks.

"Sure, it's a free dimension," Phineas-2 says.

The six of us step into another dimension.

"Hey where's Holly's counterpart," I ask.

"Oh she's with the other fireside girls," Isabella-2 replies.

"Fireside girls?" Isabella asks.

"Yeah don't you have them in your dimension?" Isabella-2 returns.

"No because just a moment ago I was fighting to survive a pack of wild dogs," Isabella says.

"A pack of wild dogs? Why where they chasing you? Did you try and attack them?" Isabella-2 asks.

"No, they appeared out of nowhere and almost killed me and my friends . . . And Buford," Isabella says.

"What do you mean 'and Buford'? Isn't he your friend where you come from?" Phineas-2 asks.

"If you consider almost murdering my boyfriend a friend," Isabella says, giving Buford a cold look.

"So what? Your only doing it to get sponsors! You don't love him and he doesn't love you!" Buford roars.

_Don't fight with each other! _Is the first thing that comes to my mind.

"Can it, you neck less leech!" Isabella retorts.

"Wow, these to are really itching to fight," Buford-2 says.

"Yes, yes they are," Isabella-2 replies.

"Woah, calm down. I'm sure you can work this out," Phineas-2 replies.

"He. Almost. Killed. Phineas," Isabella says.

My eyes widen with surprise. Did she have to say that? Couldn't she have left it at 'my boyfriend'? Oh well.

Isabella-2 blushes and Phineas-2 looks confused.

"What?" he says.

"Her boyfriend. I'm her boyfriend," I reply to my counterpart.

_Don't tell me he didn't know Isabella has a crush on me? It so obvious! Seriously, you can see hearts appear in her eyes when she sees you! _I think.

"So, um, how long you've been dating?" Isabella-2 asks. I can see her trying to contain her joy.

I'm just about to speak up when Buford cuts me off.

"Never! It's just some stupid thing they thought up so they could get sponsors and live longer!" Buford yells.

Suddenly I'm overwhelmed with rage. I don't know why but that set me off.

The hand he's using to point is the one I grasp and start to squeeze as hard as I can with my teeth gritting with rage and my eyes narrowing.

"Ow, you're hitting a pressure point!" Buford yells painfully.

I let go of his hand and wait for Buford and me to break out into a fistfight. But nothing.

_Thank you!_ I think, joyfully.

"So how can you be boyfriend and girlfriend but not date?" Isabella-2 asks.

"Well maybe we could start to date except I don't think fighting to the death is a good way to start our relationship," Isabella says.

"Fighting to the death?" Phineas-2 replies.

"Yeah, I'm Phineas Flynn and she's Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, we're both tributes from District 12," I say.

"Wait? Is the event called the Hunger Games?" Isabella asks.

"Oh I've read that book. And there's a squeal to it coming in 2013. The movie was really entertaining," Baljeet-2 replies.

"A _book! _Your telling me that the idea of the Hunger Games came from a book!" I exclaim.

"Um, yes, yes it did," Phineas-2, replies.

"A book! A book! The idea for twenty-four tributes to fight to the death is from a book! !" I scream.

Suddenly I hear Candace's voice ring out.

"Phineas and Ferb, you are sooooo busted!" Candace-2 yells. "You can't go and make clones of yourselves! You know I'm in charge! And what's it with the bow and arrows? Are your clones from a Robin Hood times or something?"

The sound of her voice wants to make me run over to her and hug her but she isn't from this dimension. So I don't.

"No, we're not clones and we're not from any 'Robin Hood time'. I'm your brother from another dimension!" I say.

"Ooh, another dimension. This makes it even more bustable!" she sings, happily.

_Bustable? What does she mean? She's going to show us to the world? To show everybody what Doofensmirtsz has done? _I think. _It's a miracle! Finally after seventy-four years! We'll be free from the horrible dictatorship! The forces of this dimension will arrest Doofensmirtsz and make him pay for what he's done! I can go home! See Candace! No more starvation! Yes! Show the world!_

"Candace, do you have to show mom? I don't think she'll be happy to know that her kids in another dimension were fighting to the death," Phineas-2 says.

"Phineas, I don't care what you say and making up the excuse of fighting to the death. That's so lame," Candace-2 says, before looking back at him. "It's an excuse right?"

Phineas-2 sadly shakes his head.

"Fighting to the death! That's just wrong! Who would do such a thing!" she asks, horrified.

"Emperor Doofensmirtsz," Ferb replies.

"Who the heck is Doofensmirtsz?" Candace-2 returns. **(A/N: sorry for the cliché.)**

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Perry-2, his eyes widen with fear and he sneaks away behind a tree.

I turn my attention toward Candace-2.

"Doofensmirtsz is an evil dictator who took over seventy four years ago. He lives in the Capitol with the rest of his surprisingly big family. The rest of us are forced to live in districts, where every year a boy and a girl from that district are forced to fight to the death. There're twelve districts in all," I explain.

"Doofensmirtsz? That sounds familiar," Phineas-2 says aloud. "Ferb?"

Ferb-2 shakes his head.

"Well don't worry, bro. We can help you," my counterpart says.

"But what about the normbots? And their advanced technology? Remember, the muttations? The pack or wild dogs, the Trackerjackers? Do you remember any of that?" Isabella reminds.

"Hey, I don't know anything about these 'muttations' but isn't stopping some old guy just a little too easy? I mean, seriously you could've brought him down years ago," Candace-2 says.

"Actually, he's not old. He stayed the same age to some sort of secret potion that stops him from aging," I explain again.

"So what? The capitol has all of this high-tech futuristic-y stuff but you still have bows and arrows?" Candace-2 questions.

"What? Its my specially, the Candace from my dimension taught me," I say.

"So, myself from your dimension taught you to fight to the death using a bow and arrow?" Candace-2 asks.

"No, I was just selected at the reaping and _forced _to fight to the death! She didn't train me for that!" I yell.

"So what? Now we're focusing on defeating Doofensmirtsz? How can we do such a thing! We can't just have the twelve of us barge in there and take him down! The normbots will get us or we'll be tortured and killed!" Baljeet rambles.

"Hey! We _need_ kill Doofensmirtsz or arrest him! I don't feel like have 23 kids dying just for his amusement!" I yell.

"Wow, one minute we're in our dimension fighting to the death, the next, we're planning a rebellion? Seriously, twelve kids and only six of them trained in hand-to-hand combat! Can't we at least get the people of our dimension to know about are little plan?" Isabella asks.

"Yes, yes we can," I reply.

**So, tell me, do you think having Phineas and the gang and there counterparts and Candace start a rebellion like in the Mocking Jay book of the Hunger Games trilology is a good idea? Tell me what you think! In other words, REVIEW! :D**

**Oh yeah, anon well sorry you don't like the Huger Games. Nobody can agree on everything. Sure, you don't like the story I'm writing but that doesn't mean you can tell me to die. Least you expressed yourself. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Doofensmirtsz Is Going Down!**

I am exited. Doofensmirtsz is going down! Yes! After seventy-four years of misery, he's going down!

But, of course, I have to explain the whole thing to them. The Hunger Games. The sponsors. Doofensmirtsz reign. And the whole 'star-crossed lovers' thing. It takes my counterpart a while to grasp it.

"So how come Buford's counterpart doesn't like you?" Phineas-2 asks.

"I don't know. Maybe because I got an eleven in training and he got a ten," I respond.

"Hey! There're lots of other reasons too!" Buford defends.

"Like what? You meet me a week ago," I say.

"Well, um . . . Lots of reasons, like . . ." Buford, says.

"An eleven? Is that high?" Buford-2 asks.

"I got an eleven out of twelve," I say, cockily.

"Well, I think we can worry about scores and who like who later. What about the rebellion?" Isabella asks, impatiently.

"Oh yeah, so can you guys help me get back to District 12 in my dimension?" I ask.

"Sure. Ferb set the coordinates to the Flynn-Fletcher back yard," Phineas-2 commands Ferb-2.

Ferb-2 gives him a thumbs up and starts typing.

Suddenly, a flash of green appears and a portal to District 12 opens.

"Woah," Phineas-2 says.

I look into my dimension. Nothings changed. The dying grass, the old beat-up looking house. A metal chain with the letter "D" engraved into in. The dark gloomy sky.

"Wow, are you sure this is your house?" Isabella-2 asks.

"Yes, yes I am," I say as all twelve of us step into the portal.

"This place looks . . . Creepy," Candace-2 remarks.

We walk into my house.

"Mom! Candace! I'm home!" I call.

No answer.

"Candace!" I call again.

"Maybe she's out at the Hob, trading something," Isabella says.

"What's the Hob?" Phineas-2 asks.

"I'll explain later," I say.

We walk out onto the streets.

"Here, we'll go down to the square," I say.

We walk down to the square, where there showing a reply of the fistfight Buford and I had. I notice that it was raining that night. Not only that but I'm noticing after the little fight they cut it off right there. They probably didn't want to show us disappearing into another dimension. They screen show replies of the beginning of the Hunger Games and continues until Doofensmirtsz's evil twisted face appears on the screen.

"So, I see the last remaining tributes have decided to disappear. I just wanted you to know that if I can't find you then I'll have your families executed and will never stop searching for you until you finish the game. Remember; I'm your leader and you should be grateful of my mercifulness," Doofensmirtsz says evilly.

The people don't bother to notice us but instead start mumbling among themselves.

"Execute your families! Who does he think he is?" Phineas-2 asks.

The citizens turn toward us after my counterpart stops talking.

"What should we do? Run?" Candace-2 asks.

With there attention gained, I decide I need to speak up.

"People of District 12!" I holler to them. They just stare at me, which proves they're not going to turn us in to the Capitol. "Today is a day for rebellion! Listen to me! We've had enough of Doofensmirtsz cruel reign! The seventy-four years we spent worrying about are kids being picked to fight to the death! Well I know none of you want to live like this! Hungry and fearful! We _need _to rebel! Who's with me?" I holler.

"**Resistance is futile. Every citizen must obey Doofensmirtsz the Great**," a normbot says as it and twenty other normbots appear, ready to attack.

I take out an arrow and aim it.

"No, resistance is not futile," I say and fire the arrow.

The normbot crashes to the ground. This however, alarms the normbots to go into attack mode.

"**Destroy anyone who resist**," another mindless normbot chants.

"Um, so what do we do? Run now?" Candace-2 asks, scared.

I'm just about to take an arrow and fire it at the normbot when . . .

It falls to the ground, a hole in its chest. And standing behind it is . . . Candace, who is currently wearing her normal dooferalls with her black shoes and white socks and holding her bo-staff in one hand.

"C-Candace?" I ask. "What are you doing?" (Sure, not the brightest thing to say but the first thing that popped out of my mouth.)

"What I do best . . .Protecting my little brother," she replies.

**If you like, then review! :D also please try not to use profanity. Okay so I edited the chapter a little but Emmi194 told me I was copying the movie, which I was. So to avoid any clichés, I fixed it so Candace isn't the leader of the resistance. **


	14. Chapter 14

**The Rebellion and Meeting Doofensmirtz**

Candace is the first to speak up.

"Wait. Why are there two of everyone and another me?" Candace asks.

"Oh, well we're from another dimension, the kids wearing the bright close and Candace is also from are dimension," Phineas-2 explains.

"Okay, so you brought them here because . . .?" Candace asks.

"Because they're going to help us take down Doofensmirtz," I explain.

By now, my little speech has inspired the people to revolt. Everyone seems to be destroying normbots with tools, knocking things over and chanting: "Down with Doofensmirtz!"

"We'll talk were its safe. Phineas, the rest of you, come with me," Candace says.

The twelve of us follow Candace.

Suddenly we are at our house again. (The house in my dimension.)

"What are we doing here? I thought you said someplace safe," I say.

In response, Candace lifts a piece of carpet up and there lies a trap door.

"In here," she says.

We enter the basement. It is a little grey room with a table and crates stacked ceiling high.

"So Candace, do you have any plans on bringing down Doofensmirtz?" I ask.

"Well, no but thanks to you're little speech the people are rebelling, which means Doofensmirtz is likely to pay more attention to the rebels than us," Candace explains. "Oh yeah and can you explain to me how you're counterparts are supposed to help us?"

"Well these two can make weaponry for us and the other four came along," I say.

"Weaponry, huh? Well do you know what you're going to make for us to use?" Candace asks.

"Well we could make a device that can cause the normbots to freeze temporary," Phineas-2 suggests.

"Oh good. Can you make the device fast because the normbots are pretty powerful," Candace says.

"Yeah, Ferb and I can get right on it," Phineas-2 says. "C'mon Ferb!"

Ten minutes later, the duo had made the device.

"So does it work?" Baljeet asks.

"Of course, Phineas' inventions always work," Isabella-2 states.

"Yeah just like Isabella said. It works. It can freeze the normbots for up to half an hour in a hundred mile radius," Phineas-2 says.

"Good, now let's go," Candace says.

Twenty minutes later, the ten (Isabella, Isabella-2 and Holly decided to stay and help the people of District 12 fight off the normbots.) of us are loading into an old abandoned mine cart at the old abandoned subway. **(A/N: sorry for the cliché but I could not think of anything else.)**

"Okay everyone; this is the fastest way to the Capitol. So get in," Candace says who is wearing a black tank top, black skirt, black boots that reach up to her knees, a black bandana and a pair of sunglasses.

"So how long is this going to take?" Buford asks who is now wearing a black shirt with a large black collar and a skull diagramed on the front of it, dark green shorts that are held up by straps and boots with a horn each shoe. (I still do not understand why the horns are there.)

"About an hour," Candace replies as she steps into the mine cart.

"An hour! I could have killed that geek you call your brother and been declared victor! But _no_! I just happened to be a strange coincidence that you got saved by the portal opening!" Buford whines as he sits in the mine cart.

"What do you mean _I_ got saved? You're the moron that was begging for mercy! I'll I had to do was shoot the arrow which I unfortunately didn't do!" I yell at Buford. I am wearing a black shirt, a silver shoulder-pad with a strap, black pants, black boots and black fingerless gloves with my arrows on my back and bow in hand. It would be so easy to take out an arrow and shoot him in the head right now.

"What do you mean by 'unfortunately', dweeb! I could've gotten back up and snapped your neck easily!" Buford roars, who starts to stand up.

"Yeah well you proved how easy it was by begging for mercy and crying!" I shoot back.

"I wasn't crying! I was just . . . Um," Buford trails off.

"Ha! Looks like your aren't as tough as I thought," I say.

"Well better then you, lover boy!" Buford screams.

Candace, knowing if she doesn't do something fast, a fistfight is going to break out, takes her bo-staff, hits Buford in the ankle, and knocks me flat on my back by sweeping her staff under my feet.

"Alright that's enough! Phineas, you know better. Buford, I can't help it your jealous of Phineas!" Candace scolds the two of us.

"What do you mean 'jealous'! Why would a person as awesome as me be jealous of some wimpy freak! Especially with a triangular face like that!" Buford yells.

Suddenly, I'm overwhelmed with rage. I can feel my face turning bright red and my vision going blurry. Not only does he hate me for an unknown reason, have Isabella beaten, called me some offensive names, almost killed me several times, now he insulted the way my face is shaped!

_Let it slide! Don't let him get to you! Do you want to kill him in front of everybody_ _over an insult? _A voice inside me asks.

Instead of taking out an arrow and shooting him in the head, which is what I want to do so bad to him but something is holding me back; I take a seat in the mine cart.

The rest of the ride is quiet. I sit in the first mine cart with Ferb and the two of our counterparts as Buford sits in the back with Baljeet and their counterparts. Candace and Candace-2 occupy the middle mine cart.

"Alright gang, we're nearing Doofensmirtz headquarters, so be prepared," Candace says.

"How can we be prepared? You brought triangle," Buford remarks.

In response, I take out an arrow and shoot it at Buford. It misses his head by an inch but takes a clomp of hair with it and pins it to the mine cart.

"That's it! You're dead!" Buford yells.

"Try me!" I retort.

"Err, that's it. If this keeps up, then you two are going to be sorry," Candace threatens.

"Wow, for the first time in my life, I suddenly feel scared to insult dinner bell, I mean, Phineas," Buford-2 says.

We get out of the mine cart and wait for Candace to give orders.

"Okay, Phineas, Ferb, their counterparts, I need you to go and find where the main source of the normbots are coming from and stop them. Baljeet, Buford, their counterparts, I need you four to try to get the people from the other districts to revolt. Other dimension me and me will stay on guard," Candace says.

"Can do, sis," Phineas-2 says.

We then depart.

The four of us walk into the building. I make sure to keep an arrow ready and Ferb, who is wearing a black shirt, black pants, black boots, green jacket, black fingerless gloves that almost reach up to his elbows and a pair of sunglasses, carries a laser gun.

We walk down a long corridor.

"So do you have any idea where the normbots are located?" Phineas-2 asks.

"No, but I'm sure it'll be up on a higher level. Plus, there has to be a map around here," I say.

We travel deeper into the building. Occasionally, we bump into a normbot which results in Ferb or me shooting the mindless mechanism.

Finally, we reach a room where the normbots are constructed.

The room holds a gigantic machine that sits on a platform that's elevated exactly one foot high. Normbots roam mindlessly around the room. And plants are scattered across the room. Taking up spaces in corners.

"Wait, if there's a machine for making the normbots then why did we need to make the device for?" Phineas-2 asks.

"Hm, I'm maybe we can activate the device from inside the machine," I say.

"You mean have Ferb and I put the device into the machine that'll cause machine to malfunction and cause the normbots to stop working," Phineas-2 says.

"I guess so," I say. "Hey, Ferb shoot a laser at the machine."

Ferb does so. The laser hit's the machine, which causes the normbots to stop for several seconds but also causes them to come at us.

"**Destroy intruders,**" they say as they approach us.

"Quick, Ferb and I'll hold them off. You two need to deactivate the machine!" I say to our counterparts.

The two run over to the machine.

Phineas-2 seems to be talking but I can't make out what he's saying. But he's pointing to the top of the machine.

I shoot another arrow at the normbot. Ferb shoots three more normbots with his laser gun.

I look over. Phineas-2, who is being hoisted up by Ferb-2, is trying to put the device on top of the machine. He gets it on the machine, just in time for me to shoot a normbot that's coming their way.

"Now Ferb!" Phineas-2 yells to Ferb-2.

Suddenly, the machine grows a little bigger before it explodes into a million pieces. All the normbots in the room fall to the ground.

"Yes!" Phineas-2 yells.

"So, you put the device on top of the machine, and when you activated it, the machine exploded after you override it," I say.

"Yes, yes we did," Phineas-2 replies.

"Y'know, something's kinda strange. A whole machine that can cause the normbots to . . . Well, stop working. I thought Doofensmirtz would be more caution about it. Because if his normbots stop working, he'll be completely vulnerable to being overthrown," I state.

"Well yeah, I guess it did seem a little easy," Phineas-2 agrees.

"Well aren't you clever."

The four of us turn to see Doofensmirtz, standing there. He starts to walk toward us. But I don't have enough time to take out an arrow before the four of us are lying on the floor, unconscious. The last thing I see is Doofensmirtz walking toward the four of us with an oxygen mask on as the room fills with a light green gas. And standing behind him is . . . Perry, who's half metal!

**Hope you like this chapter! Now tell me, is the whole plataborg thing a little clichéd? Be honest! I hate clichés. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Phineas Flynn vs. the Plataborg**

Fifty percent of me expects to wake up to Dr. Doofensmirtz's evil face while the other fifty percent of me expects to wake up to another horrid day in the arena, fighting to the death.

Unfortunately, I wake up to Dr. Doofensmirtz facing the other way.

I observe the room. It is actually a dungeon. The room's made of brick. Chains occupy the walls. Other torturous looking devices are scattered around the room. Several skeletons sit on the ground.

Didn't we destroy all the normbots . . . Or did he get the machine working again!I think horrified. I look over to see my counterpart and both Ferbs awaking.

I struggle to get out of the grasp of what appears to be a normbot. I try to feel if my arrows are on my back. They are not. In addition, I do not have my bow either.

Perry chatters but his voice has changed to a low, robotic sounding chatter.

"P-Perry?" I ask, groggily.

"Oh good, your awake," Doofensmirtz says, walking toward us.

"Where are we? What happened?" Phineas-2 asks. "Didn't we destroy the normbots? And why is Perry here?"

"Oh, well it seems I actually have _two _of the machines that power the normbots. I didn't feel like having my dictatorship being brought down," Doofensmirtz says. "And why are there two of you? Two sets of twins seems uncommon."

"Oh, we're not twins. He and I are from another dimension," my counterpart explains.

"Oh good, because I'd hate to make one family miserable. Now instead I can make two families miserable. Today is going to be a great day," Doofensmirtz says.

I then realize my feet are not restrained. Enraged by his comment, I take my two feet and kick him in the gut.

"_Oof!_" Doofensmirtz exclaims as he clutches his gut in pain. He gets back up and with an angry look in his eye, shoves me back against the normbot even more. "Now listen, you little brat. I think you should know which one of us is the dictator and which one of us is going to be executed with his little friends in a few minutes!" he yells as he tries to stare me down.

"Dictator? Why do you consider yourself a dictator? You're an old man who runs away from the fight the second it begins. The kids who died at the cornucopia are tougher then you," I say as I try to keep a cocky grin on my face.

"Yeah, well what makes you so sure? So I don't have a stoppable army but I'm well trained enough so I won't have to worry being overthrown by filthy peasants like you!" he spits.

"Well trained? The only reason you're saying that is because you have Perry turned into a cyborg!" I yell at him.

"I'm not! Now tell me, how would you like to be publicly executed? Having your head cut off, burnt, suffocated, eaten by the Goozim, killed by the plataborg, blasted by the normbots?" he asks. "And remember, the more you're uncooperative, the more painful your deaths are," Doofensmirtz smiles.

"Try me!" I challenge as I try my hardest to stay tough.

"Err . . . Plataborg!" Doofensmirtz calls the cyborg.

Perry, I mean, the plataborg turns his head toward an angry Doofensmirtz and the four of us.

"Plataborg! Deal with these kids!" Doofensmirtz points to me.

_Wait, when did he even turn Perry into an evil cyborg, anyway?_ I think.

The normbots drop us to the ground but stationed themselves at the four corners of the rectangular room.

The four of us are on our feet by the time the plataborg runs up to us and smacks us to the wall.

Phineas, Ferb, and Ferb-2 sit against the wall. Our two counterparts are wide-eyed. Ferb has his arms outstretched over Phineas-2 and Ferb-2. I sit a few feet away, trying to put the pieces together. Doofensmirtz knows where we'd be. Perry captured. Me the male tribute of District 12, almost dying. In pain. Forced to smile and be cheery in front of the Capitol. I'm trying my hardest not to blame God. I can't. He's never to blame for anything, no matter how bad. Why did I have to be featured in the Hunger Games? Although, if I wasn't featured, I wouldn't be sitting here. I'd be sitting on the couch, clutching Candace as I watch twenty-four kids fight to the death. I'd be sitting there, on the couch, fearful, sorrowful . . . Not one-step closer to defeating Doofensmirtz. Suddenly, all the pieces fit together. Everything that happened was leading up to this.

I remember Candace and me praying that Doofensmirtz would be overthrown. God's using me . . . He's using me to bring down Doofensmirtz.

_Everybody has a purpose in life, and mine is to bring down a tyrant, _I think, boldly. And I'm not letting a one-eyed man take away my faith no matter what he does or says! I'm a Christian and _nothing _is standing in the way of my relationship with God, my Savior, and the One who made me, the One who put me in this situation.

I stand up. "Hey Plataborg, over here," I say throwing a little piece of brick I found at him and positioning myself in a fighting stance.

_Remember, he's a heartless cyborg. Probably literally. He's not your Perry, _I think.

Perry, I mean, the plataborg comes charging at me.

He knocks me to the ground. I push him off me by using my feet. (He must've gained a hundred pounds because of the metal.) I get back up. The plataborg punches at me. I side-step and block his punch. _I need to find a weak point, _I think.

The plataborg kicks me to the ground. I look around for something to use. I know I can't destroy it. But maybe just stall it so we have enough time to get away.

Wait the other three! I spot Ferb disabling one from the back as Ferb-2 uses his shoes as nunchakus. Phineas-2 looks around for something to use to fight off the normbots.

The plataborg is running in my direction with a mace where his hand used to be. A skeleton's body is in reach of my hand where I'm laying. I take the skeleton's head and smash it against the plataborg's head. The plataborg falls back several feet as the pieces of the skull hit the ground.

I pick up a chain and swing it several times before releasing it. The chain catches on the plataborg's newly installed spike and ties him up.

Frustrated, the plataborg tries to untangle the chain, but only makes him more tangled up.

"C'mon! This way!" I yell to the trio who have successfully defeated the normbots.

On the way out, Ferb grabs his laser gun and I grab my bow and arrows. (Kinda strange, how Doofensmirtz had our weaponry in the same room as us.) The four of us run out of the room.

"What should we do now?" Phineas-2 asks.

"We need to stop Doofensmirtz and do it before the plataborg comes back," I say.

"Do you know where he is?" Phineas-2 asks again.

"He's probably on the top floor," I reply.

"But what about the normbots?" Phineas-2 questions.

"Oh yeah," I say to myself. The four of us stop running.

"Okay, new plan . . . Ferb, I need you to go with our counterparts and destroy the other machine. It shouldn't be as difficult because the normbots are where Candace, Baljeet, Buford, and their counterparts are," I say.

"What about you? And do you think we should help the others?" Phineas-2 asks.

"Yes, we should go and help the others after the three of us destroy the machine," Ferb suggests.

"Good idea, Ferb," I compliment. Suddenly, I find myself running down a long corridor, alone, knowing several minutes I'll be fighting for my life and the whole Tri-State area.

**So, what do you think? My mom was able to edit the chapter for me so the grammar and spelling should have improved. Anyway, make sure to review! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Doofensmirtz and the Boy on Fire**

By the time I reach Doofensmirtz office, which is on the top floor, I'm exhausted. I feel so tired of running, fighting off normbots, and worrying if I'd live to see tomorrow has me exhausted.

_Remember, this is what God put you on the Earth to do, _I encourage myself.

I push open the massive black doors with a light green outline to find Doofensmirtz sitting at a medium-sized desk in an overly big chair. He doesn't look surprised or frightened. No normbots roam around and the plataborg isn't here either.

"Y'know I find it strange. I almost killed you yet you still think you have a chance to bring me down," Doofensmirtz taunts.

"I don't think, I know I'm going to bring you down today," I reply, readying an arrow.

"Hm, y'know lots of people think their going to bring me down. They always fail," Doofensmirtz says.

"They fail because of your army of robots. Now it's just you and me," I reply.

"Correction, it's just me and a lifeless ten-year-old," he says. Just then, he pulls his hand out from his desk and flings a blade at me.

Luckily, I'm able to side-step out of the way in time. Unfortunately, the blade hits the top of my head and takes some skin with it. I fall to the ground uncontrollably and feel my head. I am bleeding but the cut doesn't feel too deep.

I take out an arrow and start to stand back up.

"Oh no you don't!" Doofensmirtz yells. He jumps over his desk and starts to take out of what I assume to be another blade.

I shoot at it. The arrow nearly takes Doofensmirtz's hand off.

"Ahg!" Doofensmirtz yells. "Get over here!"

He tries to tackle me. I grab onto him, fall backwards and push him off with my foot.

In response, Doofensmirtz grabs my neck, pins me against the wall, and tries to chock me. I kick him in the gut with both of my feet. After releasing me and clutching his gut in pain. I land on my feet and hit him with my bow. Doofensmirtz spins around and does a spinning side kick to my rib cage. I fall to the ground again. I use the pressure of my hands to flip back up and kick Doofensmirtz in the face. He punches me in the temple. He then grabs my hair and forces me on my knees.

I try to swat at him from behind, but I soon find this action useless.

"Y'know, I've always wondered if you where really on fire or just faking i guess we'll have to find out," he says as an evil, cocky smile appears on his face.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see the diabolical man pull a lighter from his pocket. Soon a flame appears and as I'm held in Doofensmirtz grasp.

As the little flame comes closer to my flesh on my face, I can feel it getting warmer and warmer as Doofensmirtz laughs evilly.

"Just to let you know, the little black girl you made an alliance with died this afternoon," is the last thing I hear before pain, fear and anger shoot through me.

**I know it's short but it leaves you in suspense, doesn't it? Anyway, remember to review and try not to use profanity to express yourselves. Thanks! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Any last requests?**

As the little flame starts to burn my face, my mind swirls with thoughts.

_Holly died? H-he's lying! How could Holly die? She made it so far in the Hunger Games. She's too smart to be killed that easily, besides she has Isabella and her counterpart there by her side. Or did Isabella die but her face was too muddy to make out her skin color? No! Doofensmirtz is lying. God wouldn't let that happen, right? Or maybe it was her time, _I think_._

By now, the little flame is burning my face and it is too painful for me to ignore.

Tears run down my face like a little river. And I don't try to stop them.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I scream in pain.

"Ha! Looks like you failed!" Doofensmirtz laughs as he squeezes tighter on my throat.

"(Cough). N-no I haven't," I say.

Angered, Doofensmirtz spins me around. I'm still in his grasp and the flame is held by my face as twelve televisions capture the events of the twelve districts.

It seems that Candace, Baljeet, Buford, and their counterparts have done their jobs. Because districts 1-11 seem to be knocking over food, destroying normbots and chanting: "Down with Doofensmirtz!"

I smile to myself.

_Looks like I haven't failed! _I think.

My smile fades and a sea of tears clouds my eyes as I view District 12's screen.

Holly, my friend, my ally. So little, small, innocent. . . Has a bloody, messy hole in her chest. The lifeless little girl whom reminded me of Candace when she was young. . . Is dead.

My eyes are foggy and my face is wet with tears.

"H-holly. . ." I say slowly and quietly.

"Why so sad? You knew your pathetic ally you call Holly is dead. Just like your going to be in a minute," Doofensmirtz laughs.

Doofensmirtz squeezes my throat and forces the flame onto my face.

I'm so angry I can barely grasp on to what he's saying. How dare he insult Holly! How can he? Pathetic? Has he looked at himself lately? He had a _platypus _do his dirty work for him! Holly probably would've won the Hunger Games if we were still in the arena.

"Y'know, I don't understand why you did all this. You could've won the Hunger Games and be remembered as the victor of District 12. Did I also mention how rich you were going to be? Instead, you decide to throw it all away and start some rebellion that is obviously going to fail. Hm, guess you're not as smart as I thought," Doofensmirtz says.

Teary eyed, I speak my mind.

"Ha! You're calling Holly p-pathetic? You wouldn't last a day in the arena!" I yell at him.

"I don't care what you say. You're just some stupid peasant boy who thinks he has a chance at winning because of his bows and arrows. Your hopeless, stupid and are going to die like the rest of your friends!" Doofensmirtz retorts.

Doofensmirtz takes the little lighter and thrust it against my hip.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I yell as the pain increases.

"Scream! It'll be your last!" Doofensmirtz yells.

He kicks me in the back and sends me flying across the room.

"It's a shame. I thought someone who got an eleven and made it this far into the Hunger Games would be grateful. But I guess growing up with that pencil neck for a sister really messed you up," Doofensmirtz taunts.

My face is covered in bloodstains, burns and tears. The wound I have on my hip is fatal. Anger shoots through me.

"You've lost everything. The rebellion failed. That little girl you call Holly's dead. Your family will be executed. And I'll make sure to give you little girlfriend a long and painful death. Not to mention that you're going to die at my hand," Doofensmirtz smiles.

He's so close to me. My bow isn't far away. I have nine arrows left. But if I go for my bow, won't he kill me right on the spot? Then I notice we're not to far from a big glass window. Doofensmirtz is in my reach. I can push him out of the window . . . With the risk of him taking me with him.

_So what? I'll just slowly die here anyway,_ I think. It's the only chance I got.

"And if you do kill me, which you won't. I'll make sure to have my daughter, Vanessa, take over," Doofensmirtz says. "That reminds me about the little girl named Vanessa, whom you killed. Remember her? She's the one who was screaming and crying as you watched her perish. And it's all your fault she's not coming home."

Anger boils up inside of me.

"I didn't know the Trackerjackers would kill her!" I yell in defense. "I-I . . . Didn't . . . K-know . . ."

"Well to late for t-" Doofensmirtz starts. His smile converts into a sorrowful frown.

I look up at the television that airs the events of District 1. All of the normbots seem to have fallen to the ground.

_Good job, Ferb, _I think.

"How? W-what? No! My normbots! My army!" Doofensmirtz hollers. It seems all the normbots from the districts have fallen lifelessly to the ground.

Doofensmirtz points accusingly at me. "You! You did this!"

He charges at me. But I'm a little better now and my wounds don't hurt as much. I jump to my feet and slam my head into Doofensmirtz chest.

The next thing I feel is the wind brushing against my face. Several pieces of glass scrap against my face. Doofensmirtz screams at the top of his lungs as we fall at least fifty stories to our deaths.

Luckily, God has given me the courage not to be fearful and come to my senses.

I take out an arrow and jab it into the side of the building. Our descend slows down a little.

Finally, the arrow breaks and Doofensmirtz and I fall for the next ten feet until we land on solid ground.

We're on a balcony. The ground is concrete and we're right near a ledge.

I cough up a little pool of blood. I reach up; touch my head where my cut is. It's still bleeding. The burns don't hurt as much as they used to. My eyes are red and puffy with tears. And my hip is red with blood. The little piece of cloth where my hip is torn off. It hurts when I touch it.

The only thing I can manage to do is breathe.

Doofensmirtz seems to be processing what just happened. Me knocking him out the window. Him almost dying. Him being alive.

He's panting as I lay there, breathing heavily and staring at my bloodstained hands.

"Y-you . . . Almost . . . Killed . . . Me," he pants. His fear and shock soon turn into rage. "You almost killed me, you idiot!"

I have to choke back a sob before I decide to speak up.

"I-I almost killed you? What about that five minutes ago you were trying to kill _me_?" I ask as I try to stand up. My legs wobble but I can stand up straight again.

"I . . . Don't . . . Care," Doofensmirtz says in a low and scary sounding voice. "The only thing that matters is that you're dead in a minute!" he says as his voice fills with rage.

_I need my bow! _Is the first thing that pops into my head.

The man pounces at me, grabs my shoulder and pushes me to the ground and starts to choke me.

"Now listen to me, you little brat . . . I'm not leaving this spot until one of us is dead!" he says through clenched teeth.

His sits on top of me, as he squeezes my throat.

_Give me the strength Lord! _I find myself pleading.

Just then, I remember my hands are free. I grab onto one of my arrows and thrust it into Doofensmirtz's shoulder.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" his painful scream echo's in my ear.

I'm thrown to the ground yet again. Doofensmirtz trips over my leg and lands on his face. He pulls the arrow out of his shoulder.

He takes the arrow and throws it down and throws a punch at my head as if he's drunk. I grab him, pull him to the ground and push him off with my foot which sends him flying. He punches tries to punch at me. Instead, I grab his hand an twist it. He yelps in pain. I then, grab onto his hair and push him against the building. I throw him to the ground and wait for him to attack me.

Instead, he sits there with a smile on his face.

"Ha, go ahead . . . Kill me! My daughter Vanessa will take over then. Nothing will change. In fact, I think she's more villainous then I am. Go on . . . Kill me, you wimp!" he taunts.

I can see fear in his eyes as he finishes his sentence.

_He doesn't think I'll kill him,_ I tell myself.

He makes the foolish mistake of trying to grab me. Then it all happens too fast. He tries to grab me and before I know it, I kick him in the gut and the last thing I hear from him is a long, painful sounding scream.

Then . . . A loud thud.

Doofensmirtz, our cruel leader, is dead.

**Well, here's the second to last chapter, everyone!** **Anyway, review! And happy summer vacation! (Well, I home-school.) :D **


	18. Chapter 18

**The Guest Appearance and Grief **

I stood there on the balcony. My face is still covered in blood but I have stopped bleeding.

_I killed Doofensmirtz, _I think. _Well, David killed Goliath in self-defense, right?_

I turn around and walk away from the scene.

I freed the Tri-State area and that's all that matters. I hobble along. I know I'm going to black out from blood loss.

I'm right because I start to lose vision. Soon, I fall unconscious to the ground.

When I wake, I see Candace, Isabella and Ferb looking down on me.

"Phineas? Are you okay?" Isabella asks.

"Yeah. Where are our counterparts?" I question.

"They left an hour ago," Candace says.

"Oh," I say. I feel my hip. It's covered in a large white bandage. So is my head.

"Don't worry, Phineas. We've got some medicine from the Capitol. You're hip should be back to normal soon," Isabella informs.

With a smile on her face, Candace speaks up.

"I'm proud of you Phineas," she says. A tear rolls down her face.

"Do the other districts know what happened?" I ask.

"Not yet, but they'll know soon enough," Ferb says.

The week passes with great excitement. The news spreads around fast about Doofensmirtz's death and how I saved everyone from his diabolical reign.

That night, everyone in District 12 is at the town square, celebrating. Music plays, people talk and laugh for the first time in many years. And for the first time ever, I can see people with full bellies, smiling and not wearing their dooferalls.

I walk onto the streets with Candace, Isabella and Ferb. We're still in our resistance clothes.

Buford and Baljeet seem to be enjoying themselves. Well, at least Baljeet. Buford is still holding a grudge.

"You did it, Phineas," Candace whispers. "You freed us."

The four of us each grab a dish and pile it with food. Something I'd never done before.

"How are you feeling, Phineas?" Isabella asks.

"Good, my hip feels a lot better and I can't feel my burns anymore," I state, truthfully.

We eat, talk, laugh and even sing a little before I hear a little girl speak.

"Phineas?" I hear the female voice say.

I look over. My eyes widen with surprise and my plate crashes to the ground as I stare open-mouthed at the girl before me. It's . . . Holly.

"H-Holly . . .?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yeah it's me," she says. She wears a metal headset, black turtleneck, black sweater, black skirt, and black boots.

The only thing I do is stare at the little girl before running up to her and embracing the sweet girl in a warm hug.

I let her go about after a minute.

"B-but I saw you . . . you died . . . one week ago . . . I saw you with a . . . bloody hole in your chest," I stutter.

"No, I wasn't killed"- Her voice grows quieter and she looks down at the ground- "A woman . . . jumped in front of me and the normbot . . . She died . . . . but saved me. The blood you saw was hers'," Holly says, quietly. "I fell unconscious after she smacked into me."

_Holly's alive and Doofensmirtz is dead, _I think. I feel today is the best day ever.

"Wait, who was the woman?" Candace asks, suddenly.

Holly looks heart-broken, like it was her mom who sacrificed her life for Holly.

"Holly, who was the woman?"Candace repeats.

"She was . . . just a woman . . ." Holly says, sadly like it's killing her to spit out the words.

_Why does she sound so sad? It wasn't her mom, was it? _I think. Holly is from District 11. Her mom couldn't have been in District 12.

"No, I mean what did she look like?" Candace asks more suspiciously.

" . . . She had orange hair, blue eyes and looked a little like . . . Candace," Holly explains, slowly.

"Mom . . ." I say realizing the horrific truth.

"No Phineas, we don't know its mom," Candace assures.

"Phineas, Candace, I'm sorry but your mom died. I don't know why but she jumped in front of Holly and that normbot just in time," Isabella explains.

_Mom died? Wait, why did she save Holly's life? Or did she stumble backwards by accident and it was all a coincidence that she saved Holly's life? No, Holly said she jumped. But why? Mom didn't know her. She wasn't her daughter or long-time friend. O-or maybe she did it because she wanted to commit suicide? No! Or maybe she died because she saw the alliance that Holly and I make, _I think.

"B-but how could she? She didn't even know you. Why would mom do that?" I say.

"I think because of the alliance we made. And also, would you let a little girl even if you didn't know her die?" Holly asks.

"No. But . . ." I trail.

_I'm free from Doofensmirtz_ _but as an . . . orphan? Aaaaahhhhhhh! NO! I can't be alone like this! I can't! _I think. A tear rolls down my eye. _I've still got Candace . . . Don't I? Ferb, Isabella and Holly as friends. I'm not alone. Mom was so miserable. Her beloved husband died. Thinking her kids are going to be executed. Starving to death. Seeing us in misery. Maybe it was her time. God hates to see us in misery. So He did the best thing he could for her. And when dad died, it was as if she were dead already, _I think. I wipe the tear out of my eye.

The night continues with Candace and me sitting on a log, twenty or so yards away until Isabella comes to join us.

"So um, how ya doin'?" she asks.

"Good, I guess," I say as my eyes are trained on the ground.

Isabella doesn't talk anymore. Instead, I look up into her dark blue eyes. She stares at me with a sympathetic look. Then . . .

The next thing I feel is her lips against mine. I have to lean back a little to prevent falling from surprise.

The kiss, a nice warm one that just seems so . . . Right. Soothing. Doofensmirtz is dead. And with my sister comforting me, the moon light shining down on us, the happy people smiling in the background and Isabella kissing me seems to be one of those 'magical moments' you'd get every once in a while. Also, not to mention the strawberry aftertaste I'm going to have for the next hour.

Suddenly, it ends.

"I'm not letting my Phineas Flynn be miserable," Isabella states.

_Did she say 'my'? Yes, yes, she did, _I think.

The night passes with the four of us (Ferb joined us after Isabella kissed me.)

We sit in the silence for another minute before a woman's voice is heard.

"Phineas Flynn? Excuse me, have any of you've seen a boy named Phineas Flynn?" the anonymous woman calls out.

I wait until the woman comes out to our little spot.

She looks like Vanessa. Blue eyes, brown hair, same looking face.

"Phineas Flynn? A-are you Phineas Flynn?" she asks.

"I'm, yeah that me," I say.

"My d-daughter . . . Vanessa d-didn't know that the . . . games were real," she starts. Suddenly she burst into tears.

Wait, now I know who she is! It Vanessa's mom!

I backup a little. I half expected Vanessa's mom to pull out a knife and stab me to avenge her daughter's death.

"I'm so sorry! My daughter Vanessa was so young and innocent! I loved her so much! S-she didn't know it was real. She thought it was fake! And I was stupid enough not to let her not know it was real! The Hunger Games! I let her think it was fake! Why!" She screams.

"W-wait, how could she not know it's real?" I stutter.

"Yes, I didn't let her watch the Hunger Games because I'd knew she'd be traumatized," she sobs.

We all sit there, wide eyed at her story.

_Didn't know it was real? _I think.

"I'm not blaming you. I can't. You didn't know the Trackerjackers would kill her," she wails.

"I miss her so much. Her body was returned a day after she died. Phineas, I just wanted you to know how much she meant to me," she says.

Suddenly, she comes up and hugs the two of us, Candace and me.

"Looks like we're even. I lost my daughter and you lost your mother," she whispers.

The rest of the night continues with us sitting in silence.

I smile. Today may have some tragic turns but I've got my sister Candace, a couple of friends, and Doofensmirtz is dead.

_Thank you, Lord, _I think.

_Author's P.O.V (No, this is not breaking the fourth wall.)_

But there was something Phineas didn't know about. Back in the Capitol, rain pours down and a grieving teenager with her half metal plataborg.

Vanessa's Doofensmirtz has been sobbing for an hour. Her father's corpse lies on the ground.

"D-don't worry, Dad. I'll avenge you," she sobs before laughing evilly. "I'll get you for this . . . Phineas Flynn," she says as the plataborg chatters.

**Hope you like this chapter! Oh, and Vanessa's mom appearing was Stinkfly3's idea. And speaking of Stinkfly3, you should check out her story. It's called 'An Innocent Mind'. It takes place during the events of my story. Anyway, remember to review! Oh yeah, do ya want me to do a sequel of this? **


End file.
